A Sit Down With a Therapist
by chachingmel123
Summary: An idea of how Lois decides to leave Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An idea of how Lois decides to leave Peter.

Update: 21/12/2018

Update:2/09/2019

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Lois Griffin walked into the Therapist room and sat down.

In front of her, was a dark-skinned woman, dressed like a doctor and had a wedding ring on her finger.

"Thanks for seeing me, again. Judy" Lois said.

"I'm always happy to help my most frequent client." The woman said before she gestured for her to sit down and both of them sat opposite each other on soft brown chairs.

"So, what is it this time Lois?" said, Judy.

"Well, it's Peter, again," Lois said, and Judy wasn't surprised, in fact, she expected as much. "He's recently been a complete nightmare in the house and to everybody around him because we couldn't afford the cereal that he saw on the T.V. the night before. I told him that if he showed up to work like a decent human being than we would have easily been able to afford the cereal."

"Uh, huh." Said, Judy, writing it down on her clipboard.

"Now I have to ask for more money from daddy or Peter will questionably go get the money," Lois said, before saying in frustration. "I don't know what to do, Judy. I'm just so tired of getting Peter everything he has ever wanted. He shows no respect for anybody in the house and the only one he treats decently is Chris, and he's practically on his way to becoming Peter 2.0."

"Uh, huh," Said, Judy, continuing to write.

"So, what is your advice, Judy?" Lois said, "Do you want me and the kids to get out of the house for a bit and then be forced to come back?"

It was understandable that Lois thought that her Therapist, that she had been seeing for the past eight years would give her a short-term solution that would make her feel happy before she had to drag herself back in.

However, there was a long silence between them before Judy said.

"Lois... I have helped you for eight years" Said, Judy, dropping her blue ball-point pen and saying. "Now today I'm going to give you the best advice that I have ever given you"

And Lois got excited, what could it be?

But then Judy dropped a bombshell.

"Divorce, Peter. Lois" the woman said.

Silence.

"WHAT?" Yelled Lois, before she realised the woman was serious and said, quieter. "How can you say that when in the advertisement, you promised that you would never say the word 'Divorce' when a desperate wife comes to you?"

"Yes, it does say that. But you are an exception to this rule" Judy said, stunning the woman.

Judy continued.

"In our very first session together, you told me how you and Peter fell in love," said, the woman, "You told me that he was kind and thoughtful. You told me that he was a completely different man back then. You told me how he would show up and give you flowers. You described to me how he would be the perfect gentleman and sweep you off your feet."

And Lois was blasted to the good old days, before Meg.

"And then when you got pregnant something in him just changed," said, Judy. "It was a slow process, but there was little thing's that showed you that the man you fell in love with was beginning to disappear which you ignored. Now 20 years down the line, you are living with a man who treats you and his whole family like garbage. He treats everybody around you like garbage." here she paused before giving an example and saying. "When he thought the world was going to end, he revealed his hatred for his own kid's at the last second and later brought their love with an X-Box which he broke two weeks later. What decent father does that?"

Now reminding Lois of that time, Channel 5 News played a cruel prank on the town which allowed the family to find out that he wanted nothing to do with his kid's.

And what was worse was that Lois was sure he learned nothing from that experience.

"Now let's talk about your oldest child, Meg," Said, Judy making Lois stare at her.

"The abuse your husband delivers to your oldest child is horrific. Peter thinks it's the funniest thing in the world for doing what he does to his own daughter and he receives encouragement for it. When in reality, if a cop showed up who wasn't his friend, he would be sent to prison for child abuse." said Judy, stunning Lois. "And from what I've heard from you. Your oldest child now has some serious mental health problems with her self-image and has an unhealthy habit of obsessing over anybody who shows her a little bit of love. Kidnapping a dog who treated her special that one time, is not normal for a girl her age."

Lois stared.

"Your second child, Chris. Is growing up to be Peter 2.0 just like you said." Said, Judy. "Have you ever asked yourself why your son has grown up the way he did? He doesn't even know how to use deodorant which is a crucial thing for a boy his age. If he has any homework, he receives no help from anybody because you always dodge it and Peter is too stupid to give a reasonable answer. He was voted Prom King because hundreds of students thought he was a special needs kid. It wasn't just the popular kids who are infamous for their cruelty but a whole school. Don't you think there is something wrong there?"

And Lois continued to stare.

"Then there is your baby, Stewie. Do you even know where he is most of the time?" Said, Judy. "You asked Peter to bond with Stewie once, and you almost died several times. I've seen infants while I walk down the street and they are the most affectionate towards their mothers. And yet you almost died, and your baby just laughed at you alongside your husband. When you came back from almost drowning in a boot of a car, you found both Peter and your baby on the couch watching television as if nothing happened. That alone should have sent serious red flags in your mind."

Silence.

"And then there is your dog, Brian," Said, Judy. "It wasn't even your decision to give the dog the family last name and let him use the family bank account. You told me you tolerated him because at the beginning he was the voice of reason for Peter. Somebody to make sure he rarely crosses the line and yet, several years down the line, he's practically the man of the house. Your kids can't see Peter as a father, so they have no choice but to look at Brian. And what they learn from Brian is not good. They think that it's okay to drink. They think that it's okay to be so self-centred to the point you become a nightmare to everybody around you. They will think that it's okay to do whatever it takes if it means getting a hot girl into your bed. They will think that's it's okay to use your Child or ignore him until he gets famous. And finally, they will think that it's okay to act superior even when you're the only adult in the house who never finished school, even Peter, who is the idiot in the house has finished school"

More silence.

"And then there is Peter and how he treats you, which is god awful." Said, Judy. "Peter doesn't seem to understand what being married means and thinks of you as his second mom. If he gets into trouble with the law, you have connections to a rich family to bail him out. He barely shows up for work forcing you to ask your parents for allowance every month so that he could do nothing all day. He is constantly making huge expensive decisions without you and making you feel like garbage. Would you say a man loves a woman if she gains a little weight and he tells a whole restaurant that they should make way because his wife was coming through? Would you say a man loves a woman if he forces her to eat more because he wanted to have fat sex in the bedroom instead of caring for her health? Peter almost crush's you every night due to his weight. You should know how that feels. How many times did you have to see a Doctor because Peter never bothered to get on a treadmill? Would you say a man loves a woman if he insults the one thing that makes her feel sexy in front of your family and friends on the day you are feeling old? You tried boxing, and you were only good at it because you kept envisioning that it was Peter face that you were hitting."

Here Lois started to tear up.

"You carry a flask full of alcohol with you everywhere you go now because you want to escape from reality." Said, Judy. "Why do you keep making excuses for him when he's eating you and your family alive? Do you hope that joining in with Peter stupidity, that he would magically turn into the man you once fall in love with? Your encouragement is only making it worse, and you know that. You wouldn't be coming to me if things were getting better. He has told you time and time again that he hates the whole family. He dodges you and the kid's as if they are a plague to him. The only time he genuinely sits with his family is if he's watching television or eating dinner. He yelled at you and the whole family over a burger, after he made such a scene at a restaurant, people pitied you just for sitting next to him. And he is money hungry. He almost married your son because your dad was going to give Chris all his money. Your father had a change of heart and wanted to be there for you in your adulthood, and he treated you like you were the devil because he wasn't getting money since your father gave it to Charity. Any woman would have left years ago. Why are you doing this to yourself, Lois?"

Deafening Silence.

Yes, why?

And Lois finally broke down, Judy gave her time to compose herself and a lot of tissues. The whole floor was soon littered, with used tissues.

"I-I don't know," Lois said, sneezing into one. "At first, I didn't want to admit to my parents that I was wrong in marrying him because they never approved of him. I thought in 20 years; Peter was going to be this fantastic and successful person that would shut them up, just like in the movies *sniff*."

And Judy gave her another tissue which she took.

"But each year, it just keeps getting worse and worse," She said, "Peter is a child who only does thing's he wants to do, instead of being a grown adult. What kind of a man, cry's and gets a balloon in the middle of the store because he couldn't find his wife? We go to parents evening, and I am ashamed to bring Peter along. When other's look at Peter and me, they don't see a husband and wife. They see a care nurse who has to take care of a manbaby." before she said. "And by manbaby, I mean a genuine one and not what a certain group on twitter calls anybody who disagrees with them."

And Judy handed her another tissue.

"Lois, you don't have to live like this," said Judy, surprising her. "You forget that you still look fantastic for your age and your rich as well. You have two parents who would give you money to leave Peter. There are plenty of guys out there who would be happy to go out with you in a heartbeat if you have a lovely personality. By this age, a lot more men are ready to settle down and have a family of their own. They will be happy to step up to the plate of fatherhood. Peter has hammered into your kid's that they will never get anywhere worth-while in life. You can change that with a simple phone call and sign some papers. Don't let Peter destroy all your lives further than he already has."

Silence.

Now it was her decision.

Would Lois slide back into that joke of a marriage or would she be a woman for her family and show her kid's that Peter behaviour towards them was not okay and should never be replicated.

"...You know, what?" Lois said, suddenly determination shone in her eyes. "Your right."

Judy looked at her.

"I don't have to be with Peter." Lois said, "I can still get back into the dating game. I have money to make sure my kid's get the best education possible. I can be happy."

"You can be happy, Lois," Judy said, "Don't let Peter control your life. You can easily change your fate with a phone call and sign some papers."

"And that's what I'll do," Lois said, getting up. "I'll ask Daddy to ring a lawyer up for Divorce papers. Peter has spent 20 years not realising that if I go. His sheltered life goes with me"

And for the first time, Lois felt like she had power over her husband and not the other way around.

"Go for it, Lois. You've spent 20 years taking care of him" Said, Judy. "It's time to show Peter that you still have that spark in you and he hasn't beaten you down."

Lois felt empowered by the words.

"Oh, thank you. Judy" Lois said, thanking the woman. "I feel like my situation isn't hopeless after all and Peter can go rot in hell" then she ran out of the room.

She ran past the receptionist and through the doors.

Doctor Judy appeared at the doorway.

"Amazing...How did you do that?" Said, the receptionist who was a dark-skinned woman in a blue polo shirt and black pants.

She had seen Lois came in, three times a week for eight years straight.

"It's a gift," Said, Judy before saying.

"And a Curse"

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Update: 22/12/2018

Update:02/12/2019

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Lois Griffin made her way to the red car that she parked outside the building, she opened the door and slid right in.

When she got to the driver seat, she got out her grey flip phone to call her father.

"...Wait, a minute" Lois said, something just occurred to her. "Why the fuck, do I have a flip phone when my fucking dog has an iPhone!?"

It was like she didn't think she deserved a touch phone like everybody else in her family.

She drove while calling her father.

"Hello?" Said, the voice of an aged man on the other end. "This is Carter Pewterschmidt"

"Daddy, it's me Lois" Said, Lois.

"Oh, hi pumpkin," Said, her father. "What up?"

But silence only met him on his daughter's side.

It was because it was time for Lois to swallow her pride and ask for a way out.

Her father Carter was stunned to hear chocking noises on the end as his daughter struggled to let the words out.

"Lois, are you okay?" Carter said.

"D-Daddy...is the offer for the ten grand you will give me if I divorce Peter still there?" Lois said.

There.

After so many years, she had done it.

However, what met her was nothing but dead silence, perhaps her aged father was too much in shock because it wasn't hard to realise what she was implying.

Finally, her father said something.

"...You want to divorce Peter?" Said, the man on the other end.

That did it.

Lois broke down and cried. "DADDY! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

The man was stunned.

"Peter is making I and my kids' lives a living nightmare" Said, Lois. "He refuses to work, AND he spends a huge amount of money from the bank account, that is only there in case something were to happen. He doesn't consult anybody on these purchases. He even abuses me and the kid's just because he feels like it. He even told the whole family that he hates us." before she said. "And I've never told you this, but Meg isn't your first grandchild. Your first grandchild name was Peter Griffin Junior. Peter killed him by shaking him, because he was crying, hours after his birth."

"THAT IDIOT DID WHAT!?" Carter said, and Lois could hear Carter getting his gun and making sure it was loaded.

"D-Daddy, please put the gun down" Said, Lois. "I just want to get away from him, not murder him. Once I get away from him, he's got nothing left. Peter is completely dependent on that bank account, and he's too much of idiot to be a decent employee. He won't last a week without me."

"So you want to make his life hell, huh?" Carter said before he said. "That's my little girl" making her smile. "Well, a divorce document has already been made, but I never thought you would sign it. I can send it to you through the post. Both of you have to sign it, though"

"Don't worry about that, Daddy. If Peter thinks it's for us to get a new pool filled with colourful cereal. He'll sign anything" Said, Lois, before she said. "Peter doesn't read contracts because the words are too small and uninteresting to him."

"Great" Said, her father. "When the papers are submitted. You can stay with us for a bit until we find you a new home. I can even help you get a job, and my grandchildren can stop going to that loser school."

"Daddy, one step at a time," Said, Lois.

"Of course," Said, her father. "We'll; the papers should arrive tomorrow. My little girl is coming home!"

Then the call ended.

Lois was soon on the lane of her house; however, when she saw it, she drove straight past it because a massive part of her wasn't ready to go back to that house.

She circled the block a few more times, before taking a considerable breather before parking the car in the driveway to her beautiful yellow house. A house that had been destroyed countless times by her husband.

She walked up to the door and got out her keys; she used them to open up the red door before stepped inside. Right into chaos.

Her blue painted living room had man-sized holes in the walls, her purple couch had been stripped of its cushions, and her pale carpet was covered in vomit.

Right in the middle of the room was Peter, in the same white shirt, green pants and brown shoes holding up a ripped piece of one of the couch cushions.

Opposite him was none other than her daughter Meg who was drunk and she too had a couch cushion.

Suddenly Peter was sent flying and almost crushed Lois in his path; the impact made her realise where the holes came from.

"PETER! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled.

"Oh, hi. Lois" Said, Peter. "When did you get back from Therapy? Meg and I went drinking because she's entertaining when she's drunk, so we did a bunch of stupid stuff before coming back here and playing pillow fight", but then he said, embarrassed. "I'm not that good at pillow fight."

And Lois wanted to scream, not only had he encouraged their daughter to drink; he had destroyed the living room.

The only thing that hadn't been destroyed was the television because he loved it more than his whole family.

She took a breather and said. "...You, know what Peter? Carry on with what you're doing. I'm going to make dinner."

"Really?" Peter said, surprised before saying. "Alright!"

Then Lois walked into the kitchen; Peter could wreck the house all he wanted; she was no longer going to fix it.

She must have been going for hours because suddenly she could hear the sound of feet entering the kitchen.

"Mom, what's cooking? It smells delicious" Said, Meg.

"Shut up, Meg" Said, Peter. "Nobody wants to hear whatever comes out of your mouth." making his daughter depressed.

"That does smell good, Lois," Said, Brian.

"Well, today. I thought I should go all out for a special occasion that is coming up" Said, Lois putting down the steaming hot food onto the brown table.

"Is it my birthday?" Peter said.

"No, Peter that was four months ago" Said, Lois.

And it was the most expensive day of the year for the family because Peter turned full on entitled monster brat that they must put up with for a single day.

They sat down and ate; they enjoyed the food because it had more care put into it than it usually was.

"That was amazing, Lois," Said, Peter before getting up and saying. "Now I'm going to watch tv."

The man of the house did not offer to help clean; they found him sitting on a roughed up couch, laughing at the tv screen like an idiot.

We'll; nobody had anything better to do so they joined him.

Now that reality had been slapped into her, and she could no longer make excuses for her husband, she found that she couldn't stand sitting next to Peter.

He was just so incredibly stupid, and his laughter was terrible to listen too for everyone in the house.

To make matter worse, she was pretty sure he was farting secretly next to her, and she could see faeces around his ears.

"THAT! IS WHAT I WANT TO DO TOMORROW!" Shouted Peter having watched an advert about some kids having fun with sludge. "IM GOING TO FILL OUR POOL WITH SLUDGE!"

Bear in mind, that much sludge wasn't cheap to come by, Peter had recently supersized their yellow kiddy pool.

"Sure," Lois said.

"Go for it," Brian said.

"Can I come and watch?" Said, Chris.

They had all become so used to his stupidly expensive ideas that they weren't even going to say anything.

"I'm going to bed" Said, Lois.

She wasn't walking; she was fleeing.

"Okay, bye mom," Meg said.

"Shut up, Meg," Peter said, once again putting the girl down.

Lois frowned before going to the staircase and going up it; she could see exactly where Peters' feet had been because there was a giant dent on each step.

This staircase was a health hazard, which she had fixed once, but Peter was too stupid to use the fixed one and kept getting himself injured.

Nobody else in the family had problems with the fixed stairs, so she had to sacrifice her own family's safety for somebody who couldn't be bothered to ask somebody to take him downstairs by hand.

She entered her bedroom, the same bedroom that she had to constantly fear that Peter fat would crush her while she slept.

As she opened the drawer, she wondered when she had been forced to wear earplugs in their relationship, because Peter breathing was so loud that it could wake the dead.

She went to her side of the bed and instantly could tell which side was Peters due to the large body shape on the other side and how the bed dipped a lot on Peters side.

She went to the bathroom and put on a pink nightgown.

She came back and grabbed a book she was reading on her side of the bed and put on her glasses from her cabinet to read.

Peter came back up, panting and said. "Hey, Lois. Let's install an elevator."

Why don't you get on a treadmill? Lois was almost tempted to say, but instead, she said. "I'll think about it."

"Let's, have hot steamy sex tonight," Peter said, making more demands of her.

The thought would have appealed to her a day ago before, but she did not want to see Peter naked, right now.

Well, the heavens hated her.

Peter got naked, and Lois almost threw up.

His body was nothing but fat and stretch marks that sagged.

How, did it become like this!?

She remembered a time when Peter could be called big-boned, but this was something else.

"Let's do it," Said, Peter, crawling onto the bed, the bed screening under his weight.

"...Peter not tonight" Lois said, making him frown. "It's that time of the month again for me, so if you stick it in, the condom will be covered in my period blood."

"Gross" Peter said, officially turned off.

He went to the bathroom and came back in his navy blue PJs before getting into bed, Lois could almost hear the bed cry under his weight.

"Goodnight, Lois," Said, Peter.

"Goodnight P-and he's asleep," Lois began before seeing him snoring as if he had a blowhorn attached to his voice.

She switched the light off and placed the book back onto her cabinet before getting out earplugs and going to sleep with them in.

Her peacefully sleep only lasted several hours before her body warned her that Peter was rolling over and he was not stopping.

She had been to the hospital enough times for her body to know what was going to happen next.

Lois tried to stop him, but his weight and force overwhelmed her quickly, so to avoid being sent to the hospital again, she jumped ship.

She rolled off the bed and onto the floor in which she decided to sleep on, knowing full well that it was terrible for her back, but at least she could walk it off in the morning.

#Next morning#

Lois woke up, and it was no surprise to her that she woke up before Peter. She saw the time and went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, before putting her make-up on.

She then put on her signature green shirt, grey pants and black platform shoes before going out and waking up her children for the busy day ahead.

Peter appeared when there was food already prepared and then after eating that, he didn't walk out of the door and go to work just like any decent family man would.

Instead, he took off his clothes, stripped down to his white briefs, grabbed a blueberry pie from the fridge and headed to the living room to relax on the couch and watch another re-run of 'Friends'.

Lois was not impressed.

"Bye, Kids," Said, Lois sending Meg and Chris off to school.

Then she picked up Stewie and took him to Daycare.

When she came home, Peter was still on the couch, but this time, he was cutting into the leftovers of last night's dinner.

She closed the door only for somebody to ring the doorbell making her turn around and get it.

"Package for Peter Griffin" Said, a mailman in blue shorts and a light blue shirt, he wheeling out boxes of sludge.

"My sludge has arrived! Boy, that was fast!" Said, Peter, no doubt billing the price to the bank account.

"Sign here, please" Said, the mail person and Lois did.

Then he gave her their letters which she took, before walking away and she shut the door.

Bill.

Bill.

A threatening Letter.

A Bill.

Court day Letter.

Divorce Letter.

Lois' eyes widened when she saw the official Divorce document that her father made sure to send to her.

She quickly went upstairs and went into the bedroom to get a pen, in a minute flat she had the letter ripped open, and she began to sign.

She trusted her father to make the worst possible terms for Peter without even looking.

Now to get Peter to sign.

She walked downstairs and said. "Hey, Peter. Do you want a pool filled with colourful cereal?"

"A Pool of Colourful Cereal?" Peter said, instantly sitting up and attentive.

"I was thinking of getting such a pool, but I need both of us to sign it," Said, Lois. "Can you imagine all those colours?"

"Lois, give me the pen. I will sign" Said, Peter and Lois did.

However, Peter eyes instantly zoomed into the words 'Divorce' in big letters at the top.

"Wait a minute. Why does this say Divorce?" Said, Peter making Lois panic.

"...That doesn't say Divorce, Peter." Said, Lois, thinking quickly. "It's pronounced completely different because it's Swedish for 'A colourful pool'."

"Really?" Peter said.

"Do you want the pool or not?" Snapped, Lois.

Peter instantly began to sign where Lois started to point and couldn't help but notice how many spots he had to sign, but he was too lazy to read one paragraph.

"Thank you. Peter" Said, Lois, rolling it up. "Now, they can bring the pool over once I give them a call."

"Yeah!" Peter said.

Lois went upstairs and called her father.

"Hello?" Said, his voice.

"Daddy," Lois said.

"I'm free."

And scene!

Next chapter, Lois tells the kids they are going to their grandparents house for a while which gets both Brian and Peter out of the house. However, things go south when Peter tries to use his card and its rejected. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Update: 22/12/2018

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

There was a knock at the door, and Lois got up from the couch.

"Please, don't get up Peter. I'll get it despite having a sore throat" Said, Lois sarcastically.

Peter did not move.

Lois went to the door and opened it; the door revealed none other than her dad, Carter Pewterschmidt in his signature blue suit.

"Hey, daddy," Lois said, glad to see him.

"Hey, Pumpkin" Said, Carter.

"Kids, your grandfather is here. Time to get your staircases." Said, Lois.

The kids got up and began to make their way to their bedroom. For some reason, their mother told them to go all out when packing.

Even Stewie entire lab was packed.

"Hey, Peter" Said, Carter.

"Hey, Carter" Said, Peter.

"Want to engage in boring old man talk?" Said, Carter.

Boring old man talk?

Peter's eyes grew wide before saying. "Actually, Brian and I have to do this thing...right now."

"Wait, what?" Brian said before Peter grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him out of the house ignoring how he was choking his dog.

The moment Peter was out of the house, Carter mood instantly changed.

"If your mother hadn't hidden my guns. I would have shot him the moment I saw him" said, Carter.

Then his kids came down, and suddenly he was all smiles.

"Is that everything you wanted to pack? It is for a month after all" Said, Lois.

"I'm good," Stewie said.

"My room is clean," said, Meg.

"My room doesn't smell so bad anymore," said, Chris in a low tone making everybody uncomfortable.

Lois said. "Let's go."

They exited out of the house and into a black limousine waiting for them outside.

It was one of the few times the kids were reminded that they had loaded grandparents.

They were all very eager to get inside, and a driver took their suitcases into the boot of the car which had way more space than it should.

The vehicle began to drive off and soon turned the corner and not shortly after that; a moving trunk appeared to strip the house of the possessions that Peter no longer had the rights too.

They took both the cars, including Brian silver Prius since it was indeed paid for by the family bank account which was deposited into the dog's bank account every month.

They stripped all the kid's bedrooms down to the pictures and took away all the things Peter had stupidly brought over the years just for a cutaway gag.

It was all paid for by the account.

#Brian and Peter point of view#

"What the hell, Peter!?" Said, Brian. "You could have killed me!"

"Well, I just needed to get out of the house" Said, Peter, before saying. "Do you want to go drinking?"

"Eerr, sure," Said Brian.

"Let me get some money from the bank account," Said, Peter going to the nearby cash machine.

He got out his credit card which he used like a madman, he put the card in, and when it asked for the pin, Peter knew it by heart.

He punctured the numbers in.

#scene break#

"Madam, Peter Griffin is using the bank card," said a man in a blue shirt, tie and black pants.

"Cancel that transaction" Said, the woman with blond hair and in a white suit. "Peter Griffin no longer has rights to that bank account."

"Yes, ma'am," said the man.

#scene break#

Suddenly red words came onto the screen when he pressed enter.

"Hey, Brian. What does this say?" Peter said, not bothering to read it.

Brian squeezed through him and said. "Access Denied. You typed in the pin wrong. Allow me"

Now it was time for him to try.

However, the words 'Access Denied' soon lit up the screen when Brian pressed enter.

Brian was stunned.

"Maybe, the other cards will work?" Said, Peter.

Both of them had a dozen bank cards between the two of them.

They began to put the cards in one by one. However, the words 'Access Denied' kept showing up no matter which one they put in.

Peter was furious by the time they tried the last one; he punched the cash machine.

"WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME MONEY!" Peter yelled.

A cop saw.

"Hey!" Shouted, a man in a police uniform.

"Oh, crap," said, Peter before he and Brian ran for it.

Both of them had gotten good at escaping the police, so it was easy for them to shake them off.

Seeing the time, they began to make their way back to the house, only for Brian to be in for a huge shock.

"WHERE'S MY PRIUS!" Said, Brian, seeing where he left it was now empty, and so was the spot where the red family car was.

"Maybe, you miss placed it?" Peter said, getting Brian to glare at him.

The man went inside the house and almost bent down from shock.

His couch.

His beautiful couch was gone!

"Where is it!? Where is it!" Peter said.

Brian came in only to receive a roundhouse kick from Peter.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brian said.

"Did you steal my couch?" Said, Peter.

"Peter, that doesn't even make any sense. I was with you the whole time, you asshole" Said, Brian before saying. "I'm getting ice for this" pointing to his swollen eye.

Peter went upstairs hoping that his couch was there, he went into every room including his daughter Meg's own.

Only to find it bare and barren, devoid of anything that was breakable.

He went to his and Lois bedroom only to be horrified to find out all the stuff that he preserved for Cutaways were gone.

The tv in the bedroom was gone!

Both Brian and Peter ran out of their section of the house and said. "We've been robbed!"

"Everything, I own is gone including my chew toy!" Brian said.

"Most of my stuff is gone!" Said, Peter. "I still have my clothes and some things, but that's it. The television in my room is gone."

Peter was feeling angry and panicky.

A dangerous combination.

"Let's calm down and call Lois. I'm sure she can find it or replace it all" Brian said, he knew how Peter got, without his bedroom TV.

He got out his iPhone and began to call Lois.

"Hello?" Said, Lois voice on the other end.

"We've been robbed," Both Brian and Peter said.

"We can't get into the bank account, and the house is bare," Brian said, before saying "Somebody took my car!"

However, Lois was about to stun them both.

"I didn't think you two would notice so fast," Lois' said. "You haven't been robbed. I took them. Because they belong to me."

Silence.

"What?" Peter said.

"I have locked you both out of the family bank account and took everything that you paid for with it." Said, Lois. "The pool with the colourful cereal is never coming, Peter. I lied to you. Those were divorce papers. We're no longer married, and I'm taking the kids with me to start a new life."

More silence.

Peter and Brian's eyes were wide.

Brian knew the divorce was coming but not this fast.

"I understand Peter but what about me?" Said, Brian, he knew Peter was a deadbeat.

"Do you honestly think I would give any more money to a dog who doesn't work. Spends money on alcohol and a car that is nicer than the family car because you wanted to one-up everybody?" Lois said, stunning the dog. "And let's not forget that with the money I've given you, never once did you think of going back to school to finish your education. Instead, you shoved your supposed knowledge in everybody's face than when going back to high school, revealed that your an idiot. You spend hundreds on making books that make people feel like crap and sell like garbage. And the worst thing about you is that you want to have sex with me every time you see me despite me being your saviour, own wife!"

Both Peter and Brian were shocked.

"Now, I suggest that both of you get a job to pay the bills if you want to stay in the house and clean up your act," said, Lois. "Because I am done paying for both of you. Peter, I am done bailing you out of things and paying for your ridiculously expensive ideas. Brian if your smart, you'll get a job, move out of the house and make sure Peter never touches the money you made. What's more important to you, Friendship or your survival?"

Than Lois hung up.

Both males were beyond shocked.

Suddenly Peter began to laugh.

Brian began to laugh.

They both laughed together.

Lois can't be serious because that would mean their comfortable lives were over, and that would mean they could no longer afford to stay in this house.

#In the limousine#

Her kids and her father looked at her with wide eyes.

They all heard the conversation.

"Wait, you're divorced?" Meg said.

Her kids looked at her with wide eyes.

"I divorced your father two days ago. I couldn't take it anymore" revealed Lois. "Now we're all free and no-more abusive and stupid Peter who doesn't care about the family. Your father has always wanted to be single, well I just gave him what he wanted."

"B-But what about Brian?" Chris said.

"Who here would truly miss him?" Said, Lois stunning them all. "Who here would miss the dog that has a massive ego, boasts about being an Author when in reality even Stewie has more talent than he does. What about on drugs, Brian? Or the Brian who is always trying to look down my top?"

Both Meg and Chris looked at each other and became silent.

Stewie was silent despite how he should be the loudest in protesting.

He was silent because he was still reeling from the fact Brian ruined his friendship with the only kid who was willing to be friends with him because of jealousy.

As for the fat man, he hoped that man burn in hell.

"Kids, this is going to be great," said, their grandfather. "Well, make sure you get a nice big house, fully stock with servants and kitchen staff and then we'll talk about schooling."

"What's wrong with our school?" Said, Chris.

"Oh, come on Chris," said, Meg. "Everybody thinks your weird and gross. And I'm shamed before I even walk through the door. Our school hates us."

And Chris was stunned.

There was no Peter to tell her to shut up in the vehicle, so her point wasn't dismissed.

"Way to pound reality into him, Meg," said, Stewie in the baby seat before saying. "Well, maybe with this new school. I can start over from scratch."

He did ruin his classmates birthday party after all.

Several hours later, they arrived at the Mansion.

They got out, and their suitcases were taken inside.

"It's only a month, and then we'll move into our new home" Said, Lois as she carried Stewie up the stairs and everybody followed behind her.

They entered the mansion and waiting for them was none other than Barbara Pewterschmidt.

The woman wore a red dress and shoes.

"Grandma!" The kids said, hugging her.

"Hello, mom," said, Lois feeling awkward.

"You've suffered Lois, I can tell, but I will always welcome you back home," she said, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Said, Lois.

"Now, who's hungry for food?" Said the woman. "I've sure the long drive made you all hungry."

"Me," All three kids said.

The drive had made them all hungry, and they followed her into the dining room for food that Peter would have eaten if he didn't hate visiting Lois parents so much.

"Oh, wow," said, Meg, seeing the decorative table.

There was a long pause because there was no Peter to tell her to shut up and make her feel terrible about herself.

They sat down.

"Staying here, every day for a month?" Said, Stewie being put into his baby chair and taking a spoon and eating it. "Delightful. I can get used to this."

There was no Peter to demand that his plate should be different than everybody else's.

It was like it was Christmas or Thanksgiving without Peter all over again.

"Is it Thanksgiving?" Asked, Chris.

"No, Chris. Its April" Said, Lois.

They ate without anything happening and then they were taken to the rooms that they sometimes stayed in when they visited.

"Daddy, Mom. I don't know how to thank you for taking the kids an I in" Said, Lois. "If I had listened to you, none of my kids or I would have suffered for so long."

"Lois, we all make mistakes. Take all the time you need until you can believe that the horror is over" Said, Babara.

"I've made sure Peter isn't getting a cent out of that account, and I've erased him from my Will altogether," Carter said.

So now Peter will never touch his money when he finally died.

And as Lois entered her room, she promised that she would find a good man to be a role model for her children and a lover for her.

She can not imagine the damage Peter managed to do to her and her family.

And scene!

Next chapter, reality sets in for both Peter and Brian as Brian is forced to get a job and quickly reaches his limit with Peter. Meanwhile, Lois and the kid's lives are the complete opposite of Brian and Peter's own. Review/fav and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Update: 22/12/2018

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Things were not going well in the Griffin Household.

At first, they could ignore how they had no money because they had food, shelter, gas and electricity.

But the moment the electricity turned off because Lois did not pay the electricity bill, things started going downhill and to make matters worse; Peter did not know when to stop eating.

He would eat anything edible in the house, food that could have lasted them a week or even months if canned was gone in a matter of days.

Peter called it his freedom; Brian called him the cause of their starvation.

Lois wasn't answering the phone and reality was setting in for Brian, unlike Peter who was still delusional.

He found that he had no choice but to get a job if he wanted to keep them both afloat.

Brian went to work in the morning and came back late at night to find Peter watching television in his underwear, the money helped in keeping the essentials running, and Brian thought that with tight planning thanks to his small weekly checks, both of them would be alright.

That thought only lasted a couple of days because he saw the monthly bill that revealed what Peter was doing while he was at work.

The dog almost had a heart attack when he saw the bill, and then rage entered his eyes.

He stormed into the living-room with the long bill and shouted at Peter.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?'

"Oh, hey. Brian" Said, Peter in his underwear and watching television.

Brian stormed in front of the television and switched it off.

"HEY!" Peter said.

"Peter, what on earth have you been doing while I was at work!?" Brian said, before reading a couple of the expenses. "The worlds bounciest Pogo stick? 3, 000 dollars!? Several crats of sludge, 2400 dollars!? Plane Ticket's to Miami!? Eleven thousand dollars!"

"What? I have to entertain myself while you disappear every 1-5 days" Peter said.

"Peter. I have to go to work so that we can both survive!" Brian said. "How on earth do you expect me to pay for all of this!? I'm not Lois! I don't have a huge giant bank account that my super-rich parents deposited money into every month."

"What? Then why don't you call Lois?" Said, Peter.

"Its because she's not answering the phone because we're blocked!" Said, Brian. "What are we going to do!? When the bank realise we can't pay what you put on the credit card, they are coming for everything of value which means this house. You have to return everything!"

"WHAT!" Peter said, standing up. "There is no returning the worlds bounciest Pogo stick for me."

"Peter, this not a request." Said, Brian, making the man frown. "Your spending is a serious threat to our survival. Lois isn't coming back."

"She is too," Said, Peter before roundhouse kicking him.

"WHAT THE HELL, PETER!" Brian said, "I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU SICO!"

"You're a dog, and I am your master. You need to do what I say no question asked" Said, Peter.

"You know what?" Brian said, standing up for himself. "Screw you, Peter! I shouldn't even be the one working. You are! SImply because your a human male, you can make way money than I ever could, but you want to be fat and lazy! Spending money you no longer have. Well, this dog doesn't need you! Your just unnecessary baggage. I'll get an apartment that is far cheaper than this place, and I won't tell you where it is!"

Then he went upstairs and began to pack what was left of his stuff and came down.

"Well, good luck," Said, Peter smugly. "I don't need you. You're just slowing me down. I'll be living the high life the instant you walk out that door."

Brian walked out the door and then walked to the bus stop and got on.

"Where to?" Said, the Driver.

"As far away from here as you can" Said, Brian showing his bus pass before going to sit in a chair.

The Bus drove away.

"I don't need him," Said, Peter in the house, going back to watching television.

However, reality slapped him in the face two days later.

Because he didn't return the things he brought, the bank came for anything of value from him which included the home.

Peter was thrown out of the house before he even had time to wake up properly and when he tried to get back in, what was waiting for him were guns.

Loaded Guns.

The bank people didn't joke around.

Now Peter had no money and was homeless.

#Scene Break#

Unlike Peter who had lost the only person who loyally supported him and was now without a home, Lois and the kids were having a blast at the Mansion.

"Very nice" Said, Stewie looking through binoculars as he watched the pool boys, approved by his grandmother, cleaning the pool without a shirt on.

Carter had hot girls coming over all the time, so they balance each other out.

"Young Master, Stewie. Your 12:30 cookies" Said, a butler.

Stewie jumped off the chair he was on and took one from the man who bent down for him to grab a cookie.

"Delicious," he said, taking a bite.

Stewie had no idea how terrible life was for Brian currently or how Peter was now homeless.

Here he was living in a fully furnished house, stocked with world-class food, heating, Electricity, Wi-Fi and was waited on hand and foot.

He didn't have to worry about money at all.

His diapers were even now Calvin Kline.

Stewie had the life that he would have never have had if Lois and Peter stayed together.

Stewie got into his toy car that ran like an actual car but much slower for a child and drove out of the room.

Everybody moved out of the way for him; he drove past Chris's room.

"So I can pay Models to come and hang out with me?" Chris said.

"Technically, yes. Sir," Said, the poor man assigned to Chris. "But you'll need a giant tub full of cash for such a thing to work, though."

"Hmm," Chris said.

Stewie drove past Meg's room.

"Wait. You guys get paid to serve me even if it just to listen to me?" Meg said.

The servants in that room nodded.

"Wow. I can finally talk to people about my hopes and dreams" Said, Meg.

How much are Carter and Barbara paying them again? Thought Stewie, they were in for quite a ride.

He drove into the giant hall in front of the staircase.

Only to find many rich and wealthy looking men in the hall.

"Daddy, don't you think this is too soon?" Said, Lois, with her hair relaxed, her makeup on point and in a shiny purple dress and heels. "I don't think I'm even ready to get back in the game so soon. Do you think I'll ever find the same spark as what I used to have with Peter? I'm still expecting to wake up to find myself almost crushed by Peter."

"Its never too early to find a man who can treat you, right, pumpkin. To get over trauma you need to see that not all men are disgusting human beings" Said, Carter before pulling a gentleman aside and saying. "This is Carl MacDonald. He will inherit the McDonald corporation once his old man kicks the bucks."

"You look stunning" Said, the man who looked like a red-haired clown from the old McDonald's commercials.

"T-Thank you," Said, Lois.

"A daddy that looks like a clown? I'm all for that" Said, Stewie.

Then somebody walked through the corridor, only to walk right out a second later. He didn't stop and walked right out of the house.

"I wonder what drove him out? Meg's dreams or Chris weirdness?" Said, Stewie before driving in the middle of the room.

His appearance gained looks.

"If you want to date Lois, then you need to knew she is carrying kids," Said, Stewie getting out of the car.

Some of the men left when they saw him.

"Is it a deal breaker having kids?" Said, Lois, seeing the flock of men leaving.

"I don't think it's a deal breaker" Suddenly a mysterious voice beside her that was neither of her parents said.

She looked to find a man who could only be called a young Simon Cowell when he first appeared on Tv.

Not old or extremely judgmental.

"My name is Bradly Nissan. Heir to the Nissan family" Said, the man. "You have an adorable baby, and I must say you look wonderful."

Lois started laughing as she said. "Why thank you."

"Truth be told, my terrible parents want me to make a connection with your family for business purposes" He admitted surprising her. "But they don't understand that a guy just wants to find a girl who he could chat to, rich or poor. Just hang out."

"Yeah, I understand that," Lois said. "I'm far from being ready to have romantic feelings for another man, right now. I just need a friend and then see how I feel from there. My kid's father was not the man I thought he would be, once I had kids."

"That's terrible" Said, Bradly. "He is a man who honestly does not know what he had. I hope you find a man who can treat you and your kids, right. I've only talked to you a few minutes, and already I think your an incredible woman."

"R-Really?" Lois said.

However before anything further could happen, they all heard the sound of a bullhorn switch on.

"LOIS! LOIS! ARE YOU THERE LOIS!"

When Lois heard the voice, she froze.

Oh God, now she was hearing him in real life!

"I'll handle this. Lois stay put" Said Carter, his wife handed him his favourite gun, and he nodded to her before running out of the house.

Some people started to follow to see what was happening out of pure curiosity.

Lois took Stewie and hid deep into the house.

Bradley wondered what man would shout through a megaphone at somebody else's house.

#Scene Break#

Peter in a purple Bathrobe and white underwear stood outside the gates of the home; he stood on top of Quagmire's car while Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe watched.

Quagmire was offering to take him in, after hearing what happened to him.

Suddenly Carter came out, and Peter and his friends were shocked to see the old man with a rifle.

Carter made sure it was loaded and said. "Peter, give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

"You can't shoot me," Peter said. "I've got an officer here who can arrest you."

"You're on my land, you morn," Said, Carter. "Therefore I can shoot you under the excuse that you are an invader. From my guards, I heard that you were trying to come into my house without my knowledge or consent, therefore, your an invader."

"He's right, Peter" Joe Swanson said.

He is!?

Damn!

"That things not load-" Peter began.

BANG!

A bullet just barely missed Peter ear making him temporarily lose hearing in that ear for a few seconds.

"The next bullet will hit its mark," Carter said, now putting fear into Peter and his friends.

"He just wants to talk to his wife, Lois!" Quagmire said, stepping in even though he was trash.

"Lois doesn't want to see you, Peter" Said, Carter.

"How do you know that?" Said, Peter. "What if you have her locked up in your mansion? Lois loves me. She'll never truly leave me."

"Well, she did, and that's why your not touching any of the money, I've given to my daughter" Said, Carter. "She's back as a Pewterschmidt. And so are her kids until she gets remarried."

"What? Remarried!?" said, Peter. "Not on my watch! She belongs to-"

BANG!

Carter had shot him in the knee.

"AHHH!" Peter said.

"Oh, my God. Peter!" Cleveland Brown said.

Carter then shot him in the other knee.

"AAAAHHHH!" Peter said, clenching both knees.

"Continue standing outside the gate, and I'll make sure you die here" Came Carter cold reply.

Even Peter realised that he was one hundred per cent serious.

Fearing for their friend's life, Quagmire and the Gang, dragged Peter away to take him to the hospital.

By the time, he was out Lois, and the kids would be in a place, Peter wouldn't know.

However, things were about to get much worse for Peter.

And scene!

Next chapter, Quagmire kicks Peter out and so does all his friends. Lois and the Kids move into their new house. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Update: 22/12/2018

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Peter friends rushed him to the hospital, only to be relieved to find out Carter hadn't made him handicapped but he did have to go through surgery and take a month to heal, so Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland pitched in to cover the hospital bill.

For a month Peter had no nothing to do.

Then Peter came back, and that was the start of Quagmire's problems with him.

"I'm back!" Peter said, walking into Quagmire house with a white shopping bag, only to find the man doing it with a blond chick on his purple love couch.

"OH, MY GOD!" Said, the woman covering up.

"Don't worry Brittany; it's just my friend Peter" Said, Quagmire.

"Oh," She said, removing her hands away.

"God, you're so pale. It makes you look like you have a disease" Peter said, without thinking before asking very rudely. "Is your Virginia diseased?"

The response from the woman who was insulted was to deliver a giant slap to Peter's face; then she put on her clothes before walking out.

"BRITTANY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Quagmire said, naked and chased after her.

"Away from a man who thinks I'm carrying a disease because of my white skin!" She said, before storming out and yelled. "WELL, IVE BEEN TOLD ITS BEAUTIFUL!"

Then she signalled the Taxi that was always ready to pick up Quagmires latest woman, that he slept with on cue.

She got in, and the taxi drove away.

Seeing her gone, Quagmire turned to Peter with a look of rage.

"DAMN IT, PETER!" Quagmire said, "THAT WAS THE FORTH ONE THIS WEEK!" before he said. "How am I supposed to bang chicks if word gets around that they're going to be insulted when they take their clothes off!? Women are just as sensitive about their body as men are!"

"Well...I wouldn't say I insult ladies every time" Came Peter intelligent response.

And Quagmire was too mad to speak and just took the shopping bag, only for his eyes to widen when he saw what was inside.

"What is this?" Said, Quagmire getting out what could only be a bouncing ball with funny eyes that changed colour regularly.

"Cool, huh?" Said, Peter, finding the ball fantastic.

But Quagmire didn't find it amazing at all.

Quagmire dropped the bag and all the things Peter brought on the spur of the moment rolled out of it.

"HEY! I SPENT MONEY ON THAT!" Said, Peter.

"YOU SPENT MY MONEY, ON THAT PETER!" Quagmire said, beyond mad. "I gave you 300 bucks to get my medication and order some more. Those meds keep my disease's away and stop them from killing me! Do you know that the meds have to be collected, at a certain time because of how long it takes for each one to be made? Please tell me; you got at least one!"

Meds?

And Peter suddenly remembered and said. "Oh...I was too busy looking outside at the air balloon flying past"

"DAMN IT, PETER! NOW I HAVE TO GO THERE MY SELF BEFORE THE DAY IS OUT! IT'S WILL TAKE ME 4 HOURS TO GET EVERYTHING!" Quagmire said.

That's it.

It was the final straw for him.

"Get out" Quagmire suddenly said.

"Huh?" Peter said.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE PETER! GET OUT!" Quagmire said, "I give you money, and you spend it on stuff nobody needs. I permitted you to use my card one time, and you put a 300, 000-dollar debt bill on it! I spent two whole days trying to return everything. Then you do nothing but ask me to buy stupid and expensive stuff while insulting women I have over. And that's not even counting how many times you took over my house, installing things that you didn't even ask my permission to do! Peter, I took you in because you're my friend but your god awful. No wonder your wife left you."

What he said was hurtful, but Quagmire had long since gone past the point of compassion for his friend.

Sure, it was fun having him come over once in a while, but he had no idea the hell that would await him living with Peter full time.

And Peter felt the need to cry but didn't and said. "Fine. If you feel that way then excuse me for trying to pay back my best friend", then he ran out of the door like a child.

But then Peter remembered that he left the coat Quagmire gave to him inside, but when he turned back, Quagmire had slammed the door shut and locked all the exits.

"Quagmire?" Peter said, knocking.

"Leave Peter. Or I'm calling the Police" Quagmire said, shocking him. "Everything you have was brought with my money. You should be grateful that I'm allowing you to keep the clothes on your back."

And Peter was close to crying.

"Peter, are you alright?" Said, the voice of Cleveland Brown behind him.

Peter turned seeing his dark-skinned best friend and said, "Quagmire, just kicked me out of his house."

"He did?" Said, Cleveland surprised before saying. "That's a terrible thing to do for a Friend in need. You can stay at my home until you get back on your feet."

"Really?" Said, Peter surprised before getting happy. "Thanks"

Their arrangement only lasted a week.

"AND STAY OUT!" Cleveland yelled, kicking Peter out Fresh Prince of Bali Air style, behind him was none other than a sobbing Cleveland junior whose arm was bleeding after Peter had shot him with a gun.

Old habits never die.

However, unlike the Griffins, Cleveland did more than bat an eye after his best friend shot his only child right in front of him for no reason, after he told Peter to put it away.

"PETER, IF YOU WEREN'T BROKE! I WILL TAKE YOU TO COURT!" Yelled, Cleveland before shutting the door.

"What's going on?" Said, Joe Swanson wheeling in.

"I've been kicked out of Cleveland house" Said, Peter.

"That's terrible" Said, Joe. "That's not how you treat a friend" before getting an idea and saying. "Hey, why don't you stay at my house for a bit? I've got a guest room, and I'm sure Bonnie would love having another hand around the house."

"Really? That's awesome" Said, Peter cheering up. "And I promise, that I won't be a bother at all."

Peter lasted three days in Joe house.

"GET OUT!" Bonnie said, throwing him out of the house, it was shocking seeing such furry coming from usually an emotionless woman but Peter had done it, behind her was across looking Joe.

"Bonnie, Joe! Be reasonable!" Peter said.

"I am not taking care of another person in this house" Said, Bonnie. "Joe has an excuse because he can't walk, but I'm not taking care of a man-baby! Grow up and us your leg's! There is nothing wrong with you!"

"And when you do take care of me, you keep getting distracted!" Joe said, angry. "You suggested that we do something fun but you ended up leaving me in the hot sun and I had to crawl back to my house without a wheelchair!" before he said. "Not to mention, you traumatised my baby by almost drowning her! Than your wrapped her up and almost choked her to death! If I weren't there to stop you, my little girl would be dead, and you would have hidden the body in a horrific place!"

Both of them had a solid reason to hate Peter.

It wasn't funny when Peter treated them exactly how he treated his family.

"B-But, where would I go?" Said, Peter. "Joe, you got to let me in."

They were the only ones who he felt comfortable around, plus there was a large empty spot where his house used to be after the bank moved it to a new location, so if somebody did buy the house and the guards went away, Peter couldn't find its location so that he could sneak back into it.

"There is a homeless shelter in town, Peter," Said, Joe. "Check yourself into it until you get a job. I'm handy capped, but I have a job. What's your excuse?"

Then the door slammed shut.

Peter was starting to think that Brian had been right about returning the stuff.

No.

He was sure Brian was on the streets.

#Scene Break.

Brian Griffin was not on the streets like Peter hoped, instead he had gotten himself a small apartment downtown.

To pay for it, he was working at a soup kitchen, so it was funny how things work out since he never helped somebody without a hot woman being the reason.

Brian with his shopping bag got out his keys and open the door that said '09' above it, before walking inside, to meet a barren like place that was only starting to be filled out.

Living here, was nothing like living in the Griffin home but he didn't have to make every penny count, and there was no worry about Peter crazy spending.

His life was a hundred times better than Peter, but even he could see his life could have been so much better.

Without Peter draining resources, Stewie was very likely living the high life, and Brian got the feeling that he hadn't brought Stewie forgiveness with ice cream entirely and the boy was harbouring a lot of hate towards him.

And to make matters worse, Brian couldn't afford to try and publish a book; it was already hard enough to get himself a decent laptop, so he had to resort to what he thought was rock bottom, being a Author.

He comforted himself by realising that there were stories made from such authors making onto the big screen, he spent a whole night writing before he submitted his story, this was a couple of minutes before heading to work and switching off his phone.

He was going to check his activity now.

He got out his black laptop that looked much worse than the one he had at the Griffin house and opened it up to find the site was still on the screen, before hitting refresh.

The review count went from 0 to 45 in a single second.

"Oh, wow," Said, Brian, wagging his tail in happiness. "I'm off to a great start."

He thought he was on his way to getting noticed for a movie.

He clicked on his reviews eager to hear feedback from his fans.

It was a mistake.

Brian began to read.

"This is utter Garbage."

"There is no soul in the characters and the Author comes across as having a god complex."

"Lol. Whoever is reading this, should read this person's profile. He's trying so hard to kiss his own ass that's it's painful. Well, since he's a 'Real Writer', I read one of his books, and it was god awful. He failed with poisoning the mainstream now he wants to murder the internet."

"This Writer tries to sound smart, but he's an idiot. There are mistakes everywhere."

"Has this guy even seen the show? The fact that this exists is an insult to the show and shows that he only wrote it because it was a big franchise. I've never come across such shamelessness."

"Lol. This story isn't even original. He just ripped off an episode of Rick and Morty, and only made minor tweaks."

"I looked the idea up and found that there really is an episode like this and it even aired last week. He completely ripped it off."

And Brian couldn't even get past the first page of reviews.

Unlike Critics, the Internet did not dress its views.

It was eating him alive.

#Scene Break#

"We're, here!" Said, Lois driving Brian Prius, well it was now her Prius.

The car was allowed through the silver gate, and they all looked out of the window, to the house coming up in front of them.

The house had a grey exterior but there was a protective roof where a familiar red car was parked below it, to stop it from getting wet, beautiful patches of flowers lined the front of the house, and a line was made along the ceiling on the porch in front of a brown door, to finish it off, a glass house was at the side of the house framed with stable glass windows.

The place looked great and well kept, tones better than where they used to live when their name was Griffin, and all of them were eager to get out.

"Hi," Said, the woman with ginger hair watering the plants.

Lois couldn't get out of the car fast enough, before unbuckling Stewie and watching him speed out of the car with his teddy bear Rupert.

She went to the front door and got out the keys her mother gave her.

The moment that door was open, her children rushed in to explore the house and choose the best bedrooms, only to find out that all the stuff they left behind was already set up in already picked bedrooms, that had much better lighting compared to their previous home.

"Wow, all my stuff is here," Said, Meg, looking at her new room that was much bigger and more luxurious than the room she had previously in the Griffin household. "And it doesn't smell of desperation and despair, yet" and then she found her grandparents welcome gift on her new mirror desk.

"Wow. Expensive branded Make-up" Said, Meg looking at the basket.

Meanwhile, in Chris room, Chris was delighted when he saw his new room with an HD computer that came with 3d glasses on it.

"Finally, I can watch Porn in 3d!" Chris said, very happy.

In Stewie's room, Stewie almost died of happiness when he saw a giant train set go through his new room and a small rack full of tiny cute clothes that could only be for Rupert and next to it were cute clothes for him.

"I've died and gone to heaven!" Said, Stewie holding his pal.

Peter would have done anything to have a room like his.

Lois went through the corridor and found that the photos on the walls had been photoshopped so that Peter wasn't in the frame and they made it look natural.

Peter really was out of her life.

She walked passed a beautifully decorated living room with a giant flat screen tv that would have had Peter in envy, and the dining room was attached to the kitchen, separated by two red double doors. There was a room just dedicated to books that Lois was confident that her kids would have no problem finding something to read or research in the house's library.

And there was even an indoor swimming pool in case they couldn't use the one outside.

By the time she finished touring the place, it was dinner time.

"Dinner" Lois called out as she walked passed her children rooms that she managed to find under a header that said 'Children Wing' above her.

"Okay," said, both Chris and Meg.

Lois picked Stewie up who had managed to change into a golden suit with a hat and his teddy bear wore the same thing.

"Well, isn't that cute" Said, Lois looking at Stewie and his teddy bear.

"You picked me up at a weird time..." Said, Stewie as Lois took him down to the dining room where the kitchen staff was serving them a meal for tonight.

The staff would go home at 9 in the night and then come back at 9, each of them had been thoroughly investigated, and Carter had them wear secret shock bracelets in case they attempted to steal something from the house.

"Oh, I like the décor of the Dinning room," Said, Chris coming in and sitting down on a purple plush chair as Lois put Stewie in his new baby chair that was made from silver but was painted gold with the worlds 'Stewie Pewterschmidt' beautiful engraved on it.

Stewie felt like a king, sitting in the chair.

"On tonight's menu, we have sea scallops, and filet mignon with rosemary-wine pan sauce is an elegant, decadent dish" Said, a man in a white shirt and black pants before the dish was revealed.

"Ooh," Said, all of them.

And then Meg appeared.

"You're all here? It took me forever to find the Dining room" Said, Meg, having tried the expensive make-up.

They all looked at her and froze.

"Oh...my...god," Said, Stewie.

Of course, nobody understood him.

"I tried some of the make-up, Grandpa and Grandma gave me," Said, Meg before saying. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? What happened to your face!?" Said, Chris, making her frown. "You look like you aged by 50 years."

Yes, Meg did look old.

Really old.

Clearly, she did not have the experience to make such make-up look good on her.

The servants left the room quickly while staring at her, but Meg was used to this sort of thing and sat down.

Both Stewie and Chris stared at her.

Lois had to say something, after a while.

"Meg... why don't I do your make-up, after you finished eating?" She said.

Meg, Stewie and Chris were stunned when those words reached their ears.

"What?" Meg said, wondering if she was starting to hear things other than the voices in her head.

"I said, why don't I help you with your make-up after you eat?" She said, making them all look at her with wide eyes.

"R-Really?" Meg said.

"Sure," Lois said, "If I know my mother, then she sent you the make-up she uses, and it's completely wrong for your skin. Let me have a crack at it. With all the stress Peter put me through, I still managed to look gorgeous no matter the situation."

"That is true, mom," Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris," Lois said, before turning to Meg and saying. "What do you say?"

Meg thought about it before saying. "Okay. I'll let you try."

They all finished, and Stewie was taken back to his room to play with his new toys, Meg was stunned to find out that Lois was serious and followed her to her room.

They walked in, and Meg said. "This place is amazing" looking at the different shades of red and black in the room.

"I know, and the best part is, this" Lois said, taking a remote and the wall containing a shelf flipped over and soon what could only be called the Shrine of Makeup revealed itself onto Meg.

"Oh, my god" Meg said, seeing so many brands.

"It takes a lot of make-up to look beautiful in any situation," Lois said, before saying. "Now Meg, sit down and let me try" pointing to a chair that was facing a large mirror.

Meg was hesitant to sit down, and Lois went to get her wipes to clean the makeup off her daughter's face.

"Now, then. The wipes I use to get rid of make-up are Dove Wipes" Lois said, stunning her. "The worst thing to do is buy wipes cheaply online, those kinds of wipes can cause skin breakouts, and that's the last thing you want." than Lois took out a bottle and said. "Now I'm going to use this since there is no sink in here. This is like cleaning your face with a moisturiser and water all in one so that when I put the make-up on, your skin will be in its best condition."

Lois sprayed the bottle and Meg was surprised not to feel pain, she half expected it to be acid on her skin, but instead, it was like a gentle touch.

Her face became dripping wet, and Lois got out one of her many little makeup towels and began to gently clean up Meg's face, when she was done, Meg was surprised.

"Wow, my face doesn't look like garbage when there is no make-up on" Said, Meg staring at herself in the mirror. "My face never used to look this good, whenever I wash my face."

"What Moisturiser do you use?" Said, Lois.

"Anything, I can find" Said, Meg.

"I'm taking your shopping tomorrow" Lois immediately, shocking her. "You need a proper Moisturiser. Having a proper clean will make the make-up look a hundred times better and reduce the likelihood of outbreaks on your real face as well." giving her advice.

"Now let's start with the Primer. This will cover your pores with a protective coating, so that when I do start putting stuff onto your skin, it doesn't invade it and clog up your pours" Said, Lois, before getting to work on her face with care, she explained each product and what they would do to Meg.

Meg was stunned as she saw her face transform before her eyes with Lois magical products and years of skill.

In the middle of it, Meg had to ask.

"Mom," she said.

"Yes, Meg?" Lois said.

"Why are you helping me fix my look? Don't you usually make fun of me?" Meg said, her question bled a little of her pain and Lois form froze.

There was a long silence between them.

"...Meg. I'll be straight with you" Lois said, after a long time. "I am garbage as a person and a mother. How I've treated you in the past is disgusting, and I won't be surprised if you harbour a strong hatred of me."

And Meg was so stunned that she had to wheel around.

"Meg, in the beginning, I did love you," Lois said, shocking her. "I really did. I tried to give you an awesome spring break because I wanted you to experience the fun I had in my teen years, that I still remember fondly to this day."

And Meg looked at her with wide eyes.

"As a teenager, I went through all what you're going through right now. I didn't think I looked pretty enough; I cared what other people thought of me, I thought I looked fat to the point I stop eating for a while until I was strapped down and fed food by my parents" Said, Lois, before saying. "Of course, I no longer care about that now, but I couldn't help but see a young me in you. I wanted to be there to get you through teenhood like how my own mother did it for me. In the beginning, I really did love you, and if you were hurt, then I would come running"

Silence.

"...Then, what happened?" Said, Meg, those times where she could tell Lois loved her was so far away from now. "You were so god awful to me."

"...Meg, what got into me was your father" Lois said, stunning her. "It does not excuse my actions, but I clung onto the memory of the man your father was before I became pregnant. Believe it or not, your father used to be a charming young man when we dated. He would visit me every day, and at that time, I thought he would be a very cable family man. I thought he would be a wonderful father for our future kids. I thought he would be a wonderful father to you, Meg. I was so very wrong."

Meg was stunned.

"And then your father began to change." Lois said, "No longer was he the man I married. With each year, it just got worse and worse; I was too ashamed to go running back to my parents to tell them they were right about being against our marriage. I felt trapped. And then I saw you, Meg, you were so much like me, but you weren't in an unhappy marriage and was actually decently happy. I began to hate you for it."

Meg stared.

"Every fibre of my being know it was wrong, but your life had things in it that I envied you for" Said, Lois. "And what was messed up is, when I began to pick on you, I felt better about my situation and me and Peter connected. We were both terrible people, and we had terrible people hot sex. I thought things were getting better, but they weren't. I saw that you wanted to kill yourself due to the school and home, but I couldn't stop myself. Making you feel bad was making me feel good, it was like I was on drugs. I recently realised that no matter what I did, the Peter I fall in love with was never going to come back. That trying to please him was just making it worse, and I had become a garbage person as a mother and a wife. Peter may have done most of the work, but I was helping to destroy my own children's life."

And Meg looked at her with dazed eyes.

"Meg, I don't know if we'll ever be what we used to be, but I want to start somewhere. One day, you're going to leave the house. I don't want you to leave on bad terms with me." Lois said, before saying. "Like I can start by complimenting you and telling you the truth. The Truth is Meg; you're not fat or ugly. Your beautiful"

Beautiful?

And Meg felt like she was dreaming the moment those words came out of her mother mouth.

"W-What?" Meg said.

"Meg, I've seen fat chicks, and you're far from fat. We live in America, a place plagued by obesity" Lois said. "If you were fat, you'll be winded just by walking a few steps like Peter. We will also be hearing you gasp as you come up the steps like every time Peter climbed one. Now, that man is fat, every time he comes up, I feel the stairs cry under his weight."

And for the first time, Meg began to smile.

"And your face clearly took after me," Lois said, looking at her. "Do you think somebody who looks like me can be ugly? You went through a make-over before, and you were gorgeous. Do you think that makeup created a face like that, from nothing? That make-over proved that you have the potential to be stunning with enough care out and love put into your appearance. I'll even help you if you agree that you won't go full Deva again."

"R-Really?" Meg said, of course, she learned her lesson.

"And your looks aren't the only thing you have" Said, Lois, "You are amazing on the Saxophone."

And Meg was stunned as she said. "Huh?"

"When you played that Saxophone at the Simpson house, I was close enough to hear it and it was beautiful." Said, Lois, further stunning her. "You can even sing. You have some serious talent for music, Meg. When Lisa Simpson said that it wasn't for you, I could hear the jealousy dripping from her voice. A part of me was mad that she crushed the spirit of an incredible musician that the world should hear. She discouraged you because she knew she wouldn't be able to compete. Lisa Simpson is good, but you could be a legend with your voice and those skills."

"Mom, I think you're exaggerating," Meg said, it was one of the rear times that she was feeling good about herself.

"I'm not exaggerating, Meg," Lois said, before saying. "I'll tell you, what... I'll finish this make-up and tomorrow; I'll take you to a music shop. I will show you that you're an amazing person. And if you don't feel good about yourself by the end of the day, I will give you the old family car."

"What...Really!?" Meg said.

"Really," Lois said.

Meg couldn't believe it.

Having her own car in high school would be huge for her.

Her mother was serious.

And for the first in a long time, Meg felt like her mother actually cared about her.

And scene!

Next chapter, Brian is shocked to run into Peter at a soup kitchen, now a homeless person and Lois is determined to build Meg's confidence. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Family guy.

Enjoy!

"And this is my stop." Said, Brian as he talked to a young blond, beautiful woman. "I work for a Soup Kitchen to feed the homeless."

He just couldn't help himself.

"Really?" Said, the woman. "That's so sweet of you. It's nice that your taken care of the less fortunate. Some of the homeless people just need somebody to talk to instead of money."

And the bus began to stop before Brian could ask for her number in his own way.

"Well, I better go now," Said, Brian. "Lots of Homeless people need me" then he walked out, feeling like a hero.

Certain people would have rolled their eyes.

He walked past the already packed and rough line full of homeless people and made his way to the back of the building because he didn't want to get caught interacting with one of them.

His job told him not interact with them.

He entered through the staff doors and found himself immediately inside the kitchen filled with four other people.

There was a large transparent steel barrier separating them from the homeless people, to protect the workers from those who weren't in this right mind that attempted to hurt them or somebody who wanted to start a riot.

It was never too early for such a thing.

What they served was tasteless water down food because it was cheap and you can buy it in bulk.

"Hi, Brian." Said a man.

"Hey, Joe," Said, Brian putting on his protective gear, before looking at the timetable of who was going to be the unfortunate person to be the one to open the doors.

Luckily it was not him.

However, he was on serving duty, so he had to be really quick when slipping the food in, he had to make sure to have as little contact as possible with the person beyond the glass.

The doors were soon opened, and they all ignored the pain-stricken yell as homeless people stormed in and were very quick to maintain a line.

Anybody who rushed in front was beaten up by those who had been waiting for their breakfast and weren't going to wait longer.

The first batch began to be served, and on today menu was freshly fried eggs with no salt and toast.

Nobody dared to complain and took it knowing they were lucky to get the fresh batch of today and anybody after them would receive slightly less warm eggs and toast, than them.

Brian shut his ears to any person begging for a little bit more regardless of the reason and made sure to move fast if somebody lunged at him.

After all, he was one step away from being somebody on the other side and showing compassion would get him fired.

He kept serving and people kept going, Brian didn't think much of it until a certain fat man in a dirty and stinky white shirt, green pants that smelled of toilet water and brown jacket stood before him.

The man had a terrible beard but Brian could still recognise him instantly.

The voice confirmed it.

"Yes...I would like Poached egg with Cheerio seasoning. Six sausages that are soaked in grease and one Pepsi max" Said, none other than Peter Griffin.

"Peter?" Said, Brian in shock.

Peter's eyes widened when he saw that it was Brian.

"Holy crap. Brian!?" Said, Peter.

Suddenly Brian heard from his supervisor.

"Are you interacting with a homeless person, Griffin?" The man said.

"Ur, no sir," Said, Brian before taking a paper plate and putting the now cold tasteless eggs on it and two slices of plain toast.

He slid the plate to Peter, hoping Peter would take it and leave.

Peter did not, instead he made a scene.

"What the heck is this Brian? Didn't you hear my order?" Said, Peter. "This looks like Garbage."

"Dear... Mister, please move along. There are hungry people waiting behind you to receive their breakfast" said, Brian through a clearly fake smile.

Leave, you idiot.

But Peter wasn't getting it.

"And now you act like you don't know me?" Said, Peter. "I am your master, and as your master, I demand better food."

Better food?

Hungry people did not have the patience for his nonsense and Peter who stood there suddenly became enemy number one.

"Hey, that guy is holding up the line! I haven't eaten in two days!" Yelled, a man before saying. "Move it fatso, or I and my hungry family are going to beat your ass."

"Fatso?" Said, Peter a little hurt. "Okay, that hurt. However, you should all be cheering for me. I'm trying to get a decent meal in this place." Then he stood on the tables, his worn-out shoes that had stepped into who know what went right into somebody food, gaining any enemy as he said. "In fact, I'm trying to get a decent meal for all of you because we deserve to be treated like people. We deserve to be able to order what we want no matter how crazy it is. Because nobody struggles more than Homeless people so, who's with me?"

Peter expected cheers of encouragement, but he made a miscalculation.

Who he inspired before where people who led decent lives and could afford to feed themselves three square meals a day.

But now Peter was talking to people who know that if they caused a riot here, the food would only be short-term and in most cases, their one source of a free meal could be shut down permanently if they listened to him.

So instead of cheers, there was only silence.

Cold hard silence.

The Homeless become hostile towards Peter.

Suddenly a woman said. "Hey. He's trying to take away our only source of free food that the Government provides us! GET HIM!"

Suddenly from experience, Peter found himself running from an angry mob of the homeless who already had their food, so they were strong.

Brian went on with his job ignoring what had happened, and the place closed shop at eight regardless of people who still hadn't had time to eat.

He walked out of the back door, only to find Peter in the dumpster at the back, beaten black and blue.

"Peter?" Said, Brian.

Peter broke down when he saw him.

"Brian, you were right. I can't survive without you" said, Peter and stunning him. "The bank took the house. I got kicked out from all my friend's house, and they won't talk to me, no more. I checked into a homeless shelter, and I got beaten up by the employees and raped in the same day. I was then raped in the morning. When I started crying, I was beaten up and told to cry like a man. I tried to find something decent to wear, but I was beaten up in the process. I was kicked out of the Shelter and banned. And then somebody recognised me as the guy who accidentally killed his girlfriend, and I almost died before coming here. I've learned my lesson. I want to go back to Lois. I want my family back"

Peter began to cry.

But instead of sympathy, the world instead found him annoying.

Suddenly somebody shouted.

"IF I FIND OUT WHAT'S MAKING THAT SOUND, I WILL KILL IT!"

Peter promptly shut up with fear in his eyes.

"We'll, Peter what do you want me to do about it?" Said, Brian. "You treated me like crap, and you still do. What makes you think, I'm going to help you even a little bit? I've got an apartment, I've got a job, I pay my own bills, and I even have my own laptop to start writing again. Sure, I don't have the life that I had when you were married to Lois, but I don't have to worry about your spending problem every day of my life."

"What? You got to take me back. I can't live like this!" Said, Peter.

"No, I don't Peter" Said, Brian. "The only thing you have learnt is that you can't survive without people to step on. Well, guess what, Peter? If you step on people and treat them like crap, then eventually they are going to realise they don't have to take your attitude and start leaving, and when they leave, so does a part of your comfortable life with them. And what makes it worse is that now that your life has collapsed and there is no shield for your behaviour, the World is going to show you what happens when somebody like you exists. Good luck, asshole."

Than Brian walked away.

"WAIT! BRIAN!" Peter said, getting out. "DON'T LEAVE ME! BRIAN!" He ran into the walk way where comfortable living people now walked.

Suddenly, a woman walking past stopped and stared at Peter as if trying to put his face on something.

Her eyes widen in horror as she said. "Wait. You're the guy who killed my little brother and my children!"

Uh, oh.

"U-Ur. No, I'm not. I am homeless bum" Said, Peter.

"Hey, I recognise that voice" suddenly a guy from across the street said. "You killed my son!"

A crowd was forming.

He ran.

The crowd seeing this knew they had a come across a murderer and ran after him.

The world was out to get him.

# Scene Break#

"Mom. Where are we going?" Said, Meg as they walked through the Quahog mall.

Meg had been surprised to be find out it wasn't the only time Lois would do her makeup for her, and they had gone shopping for new clothes that she wore a portion of immediately.

If they had the time to properly combed her hair, then she would receive showers of praise left and right.

"We're going to the music store" Said, Lois after they had gotten eye contacts for Meg.

They entered the blue music store and saw all sort of instruments lining the walls and being displayed on a stand in the middle of the store.

Suddenly they were attended to.

"How are you lovely lady's doing today?" Said a guy with a brown beard.

Meg couldn't help but look behind her when she heard 'lovely lady's'.

"Hi, we would like to see your collection of Saxophones. " Lois said.

"Saxaphones? That's an odd request. It's not that a very popular instrument" said, the man before saying. "But I do have some Saxophone's in the back which I can bring out for you."

"That would be lovely," Lois said.

"Mom, I didn't know you wanted to play," said, Meg.

The man came back with three saxophones, a yellow one, a white one and a blue one.

"Fancy," said, Lois before saying to the man. "Is it okay for my daughter Meg to try one?"

"What?" Meg said, with wide eyes.

"I don't see why not," said, the man.

"Mom, I done know how to play," Meg said, she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"It doesn't matter if you don't know, just blow a tune a catchy theme song or something from your mind," Lois said, "We just went to know how each one sounds like. Go on, Meg"

And Meg looked at the three suspiciously before taking one.

She chose the blue one and licked her lips before with encouragement from her mother she blew.

And blew she did.

What Lisa Simpson was afraid of happened next as Meg talent was released.

The music danced around the store and the man froze when he heard her, the music continued and those who were walking by began to stop when they heard it.

The music continued and people began to stream in, looking for the source of the music.

"What an amazing sound" Said, a woman with her sister out shopping.

"Such a beautiful girl on the other end of that Saxophone" Said, a teenage boy.

What?

Beautiful.

Encouraged, Meg got her second wind and blew hard.

The crowd who gathered cheered.

"WHO IS THAT GIRL!?" Somebody shouted.

"THAT MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER MEG GRIFFIN!" Lois shouted.

The crowd looked at each other and then something unusual happened, they started chanting her name.

"MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG!"

Meg was shocked before she looked ready to cry.

Her mother joined in and shouted. "MEG! MEG! MEG! MEG!"

From Meg's face, Lois got the feeling that Meg had forgotten about their old car.

But Lois would give it to her anyway.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lois parents send somebody over that Peter would have never allowed into the house. A person to test the griffins children metal age. With the test, its revealed that Stewie should not be in Pre-school. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"I wonder how Brain is doing, Rupert?" Said, Stewie in his new room, dressed in a blue jumper, jeans and black shoes because now Lois could afford to get him better clothes.

He put Rupert on the train and pressed a button; he laughed as he watched Rupert go around the room several times before he took Rupert off.

"Oh, that never gets old," Stewie said, hugging Rupert.

His face deep into Rupert Fur, and that's when he opened his eyes.

"W-What the Duce!?" Stewie said.

He separated Rupert's fur to get a better look, on the teddy bears chest was the logo 'Property of Winder Company 2004'.

"What the hell!?" Stewie said, "Rupert manufacturing company goes back to 1997." And then he made a startling realisation.

"This isn't Rupert," Stewie said.

His Rupert hadn't come magically back to life, he was still dead, and somebody gave him an identical looking teddy bear!

Stewie dropped the bear; he suddenly felt dirty confiding in a bear that wasn't Rupert.

The person who gave him bear thought that he would honestly not notice.

And Stewie in rage was about the rip the toys head off when he heard the sound of the doorbell ring.

#Downstairs#

Lois opened the door and saw a perfect looking male with orange hair, in a green shirt and brown pants.

"Hello, I'm from the company that only exists to test the children of wealthy people," Said, the man. "I'm Shawn Smith"

"We'll come in. Shawn" Lois said.

"Where are your kids?" Said the man.

"They're in the children wing" Said, Lois. "Let me show you."

They walked passed the servants and walked upstairs, the first room was Meg's room.

Lois knocked.

"Come in" Said, Meg.

They walked in, and the man was hit with the sight of her with her new blue Saxophone, playing a song she learned from the internet.

"What a beautiful sound," Said, the man, startling Meg.

"O-Oh, this?" Meg said, blushing "I think I'm alright."

Today, Meg looked a lot less likely to kill herself than she did yesterday which was a step in the right direction in Lois' eyes.

"Well, you got talent," Said, the man.

"Meg, this is Shawn Smith," Lois said. "Your grandfather called him to make sure you are put in the right mental grade. He doesn't trust the teachers in Quahog that did not study at a fancy school."

She thought it was a waste of time.

"Okay," Meg said, putting the Saxophone down.

Lois walked out but she told a servant to stay in there to watch, now that she was trying to be a decent mother, she had to narrow her eyes at the thought of her daughter with an unknown man in her room.

She didn't want another Quagmire incident, again.

And the man named Shawn was okay with a servant watching him as he got out a booklet with Meg's full name on it when he saw that Meg was short for 'Megatron', he wondered what idiot named a girl that.

And then he found out the mother was divorced and it suddenly made sense.

The Test took an hour for Meg to complete.

And then he walked out, and Lois showed him to Chris room and said. "I have to warn you that Chris is a bit...off."

"No problem. I've seen all sorts of kids in my career" Said, the man before Lois knocked.

"Hello?" Chris voice suddenly called out from beyond the door.

"The man who wants to test you has come" Said, Lois.

"Wait, a moment," Said, Chris.

And they all heard hurrying, shuffling and Chris cursing seconds later, Lois tried not to think about what Chris was most likely doing when she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chris said, after two minutes.

She did, and both Sheen and Lois cringed when they caught a whiff of his room.

"Chris, it smells like something died in here," Said, Lois, holding her nose. "Where are the spray and Deodorant, I gave you?"

"You mean that girly looking kit you got me, yesterday?" Chris said.

"Chris, you were supposed to use that" Said, Lois. "Don't you know that no girl wants to sit next to somebody who constantly smells like a toilet. If you use the stuff, then your chances of getting near one of the girls you see on the internet increases by 5 per cent."

"Wait," Chris said. "Really?"

And Lois wondered how Chris did not know this; this job should have gone to the man of the house...

Oh.

It suddenly made sense.

"Everybody wants to sit next to a good smelling people, Chris. Males and Females." Said, Lois.

"That is true" Said, Shawn. "I go to conventions all the time, and you should see the way people flock to people who smell nice."

And Chris looked at drawer he ignored and said. "Give me, 5 minutes."

They walked out, and Chris remembered how Stewie put deodorant on him and spray when he went out with Ellen.

When they were allowed back, Chris was smelling a whole lot better to the point, but defiantly needed another shower.

"Let's get started" Said, Shawn.

And Lois had a servant to watch Shawn in the room as well.

The test took another Hour.

Shawn was taken to Stewie room shortly afterwards.

Lois didn't need to knock because he hadn't hit puberty yet, so she opened the door and said. "Hi, Stewie, it's mommy. The man who is doing the test is here."

And Stewie turned around and wanted to grill Lois on if she was the one who replaced Rupert when he saw Shawn.

"Hi, little guy," Shawn said.

"Well, hello gorgeous," Stewie said.

Shawn's eyes went wide.

"After your done with Stewie, we can talk in the kitchen" Said, Lois as a servant came in to watch over them.

Lois sat down on the kitchen table and suddenly felt the urge to call Bradly from the party her parents set up for her now a month ago, he was just so easy to talk to, he wasn't fat, he wasn't purposely stupid, he didn't annoy anybody and he wasn't that bad looking as well.

When she called, Bradly was very welcoming to the sudden call, and they hit it off, really well.

Lois was on the phone for so long that she didn't even notice that she spent an hour just talking until she saw Shawn in the doorway.

"Sorry, Bradly. I've got to go now" Said, Lois. "Trying to sort my kids' lives out. I hope you understand."

Of course, he did, and he let her go.

Lois turned to Shawn and said. "Well, what do you think of my children?"

"Well, Miss Pewterschmidt," Said, Shawn taking a seat and she did so as well. "Your daughter is where she needs to be in turns of a grade. I can tell she's very hard working, but she needs to work on that confidence."

"Okay..." Said, Lois.

She was thinking of convincing Meg to enter a talent competition.

"Your oldest son, Chris" Said, Shawn and Lois braced herself. "Needs a tutor."

Lois blinked.

"I don't know what terrible school your son went to previously, but he's way behind on where he needs to be" Said, Shawn. "However, your son has potential to be where he needs to be. I cannot class him as 'Special needs'. All he needs is an excellent tutor and parental support when it comes to his homework. He is very eager to learn new things."

"Oh, that's a relief" Said, Lois, there was hope for Chris not to become Peter 2.0.

"And your baby Stewie," Said, Shawn, before saying. "Just wow."

"Mr Shawn. Just be out with it" Said, Lois. "Its okay if a baby doesn't know shapes or numbers."

"No, Miss Pewterschmidt, you misunderstand" Said, Shawn before dropping a bomb. "Your baby is a genius."

Silence.

"What?" Lois said she had to clean her ears when she heard that and said. "Sorry, I thought you just said my baby was a genius."

"Miss Pewterschmidt. Your baby is a genius" Said, the man shocking her. "He Is only 2, and yet he speaks better than most adults, I've ever heard. I had to record him talking, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating" he got out the phone he used to record Stewie.

He pressed play and put it on Loud Speaker.

"So...Shawn. I couldn't help but notice that there is a question asking me to recite a poem from memory. The thing is, I know so many that I'm just wondering if I could get brownie points for emotional depth?"

"Oh, my god" Lois said, with wide eyes. "I thought I was going crazy!"

She thought that there was something in the air that made her believe here baby was talking.

And it wasn't just her, everybody in the family thought they were going crazy hearing Stewie talking the moment he came out of the womb.

They managed to block his mumble out, most of the time but sometimes they couldn't ignore it.

They didn't want to believe that one of them could be a genius.

After all, Peter had pretty much brainwashed all of them into thinking all her kids where deadbeats.

"Your baby shows knowledge far beyond his years, Miss Pewterschmidt," Said, Shawn. "It would be a crime to put him in Pre-school right now. I suggest you put him in a school for the gifted."

"Oh, my god," Said, Lois, her 2-year-old baby in a gifted school?

"However, your baby is still a baby. I noticed that" Said, Shawn. "I suggest that you teach him his preschool lessons on the side. Don't forget that he's still a child. Like he has issues with his shapes. If you fill out what he should know, I estimate that your child would have finished school 4 or 5 years from now. Your child, Stewie has a very amazing future ahead of him."

"Oh, my god" Said, Lois she looked ready to faint.

She now had proof that her children weren't deadbeats at all.

To think that she was the mother of a talented Saxophone player, a genius 2-year-old...

And then she remembered Chris amazing talent for Art.

Chris was a fantastic artist.

Her children weren't dead bears at all!

#With Peter#

Peter Griffin woke up and groaned.

Something dripped onto his head.

It was Sewage water.

He looked around and was stunned to find himself in the Sewers; his body was twisted weirdly.

The angry mob must have thought he was dead and threw him in the Sewers like trash.

However, Peter didn't even have the energy to protest or cry out, because he was too afraid that the mob would come back and finish him off.

Just two months ago, he was living the dream.

He could do silly cutaways and buy anything he wanted, he had a roof over his head, didn't have to worry about food, had internet, had a working phone, had friends, rarely a mob would come after him.

He always acted like he had no family and now he had gotten his wish.

He never thought that Lois would leave him especially when he did something romantic for her every once in a while.

It hadn't been good enough.

All those times he insulted her, he took a page out Quagmire book not knowing not all woman were the same.

He did not think Lois would have the courage to give him the middle finger and leave him.

He didn't realise that if she walked away, it was the beginning of the end for him.

What he needed right now was to see Lois or get Lois number, he would do anything to get her to take him back, he didn't want to lead this kind of life any longer.

He promised to appreciate her more, maybe see her parents once every Christmas?

"There he is!" Suddenly a voice said, and Peter flinched, but he didn't have the limb movement needed to move away and could only wince in pain.

Peter suddenly found himself surrounded by six tough looking guys.

Was this the end?

"Your Peter Griffin, right?" Said, a man with an eyepatch over his eye said.

What?

"T-That depends on who's asking. Are you going to beat me up?" Said, Peter with fear in his eyes.

The man laughed and said. "Heck No. I've come to offer you a job."

And Peter's eyes went wide as he said. "Huh?"

"I heard about your streak of not caring about life and your destructive behaviour. And I'm impressed" said, the Man. "You are just the type of guy I need. I have all sorts of jobs need to be done by somebody like you."

"Really? Wait...what's in it for me?" said, Peter stupidly.

"One, you get paid to hurt people. Two, if you take the job, we'll take you to an underworld hospital to get healed and give you an apartment filled with weapons" said, the man before saying. "But if you don't take the job, we'll just broadcast to the whole of Quahog that you're still alive and give them directions to this spot, so that they can finish you off."

And Peter feared for his life.

"W-When do I start?" said, Peter.

He had entered Quahogs underworld.

And scene!

Next chapter, Peter starts his first day in the Underworld. Lois gives Meg the car to go to her first day of school while Bradly becomes Chris new tutor because he wants to help Lois, only to find out that what Chris needs the most are lessons that should have been taught to him by Peter. Review/ fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: This is a Massive chapter.

Update: 22/12/2018

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Peter found out the hard way, the difference between a doctor that had a legal licence and a Doctor that did not.

He was made to go through executing pain as his limbs were snapped back into place with little to no drugs to help him fight through it; he was in so much pain that he passed out.

When he came to, he found himself in a rundown apartment that smelled of urine, on the counter was 500 bucks for food with a note that told him it was for food and not to use it for anything else.

However, he didn't care; he had a roof over his head, a stocked fridge, a small television, hot water and clothes.

However, the underworld of Quahog reared its head the very same night, he was woken up by the sound of guns and police sirens going off, and then somebody busted into his apartment.

Both of them stared at each other, and the person would sometimes caress his cheeks, him being immobile was terrifying to him because he could easily be raped or stabbed without a chance to defend himself.

And then another person came into the apartment, apparently chasing after the person who was now in his apartment and shot that person right in front of him.

"That's for fucking my wife bitch!" Shouted a black man.

And then the man saw him and said. "Oh, hello neighbour. I hope you have a pleasant night." before saying "You seriously need to do something about your lock, don't you know dangerous people can come in?"

Then the man went out and left the dead body in the room.

Peter feared for his life the whole night, and when morning came, the entire neighbourhood was mysteriously regular.

As the days went on, Peter quickly realised that it was the night's he needed to fear the most when his limbs were all healed, and he could walk again; he was already equipping himself with a gun that he found under the brown wooden table.

On the fourth day, he was visited by the man who gave him the job in the first place.

"How was your night, Peter?" said, the man.

"Terrible. I shot and killed three people" Said, Peter.

"Great" Said, the man, before saying, "Well, my name is Sharktooth, and I have a job for you. I want you to shoot a rival gang's son, and I want you to videotape it." a person gave him a camera. "When I have confirmed that the job has been carried out. I will give you 15, 000 dollars."

And Peter's eyes went wide as he said. "Holy crap. 15, 000 to shoot a person?"

"Everybody starts small, Peter" Said, Sharktooth.

"Well, can somebody come with me?" Said, Peter. "I'm not very good at remembering stuff."

"Of course, Peter," Said, Sharktooth. "I'll get you a vehicle, and you shoot when my men tell you too."

And Peter was given a suit to change in, along with a black mask but he was told not to put it on until he was inside the black van.

He went in and saw a guy smoking while holding a weapon and the driver couldn't care less.

The van drove, and Peter was handed a picture of the boy was eight years old, the boy wore jeans and had a silly hat.

He was then given a gun.

The vehicle stopped when he heard the sound of children.

"You memorised the kid, right?" Said, the guy with the gun taking back the picture. "He'll appear at 3:15 and that's when the window will be slightly lower so that the bullet can get through. Locate the child and then shoot him."

"Ur" Peter tried, he wasn't going to tell them he forgot.

"Now!" The driver said, lowering the window and Peter had no choice but to prepare himself, he focused on the child who looked like an image from his terrible memory, it couldn't be the kid with the funny hat, and then he shot.

When that gun went off, there was massive panic.

"YOU IDIOT YOU SHOT THE WRONG KID!" Said, the man.

The Driver quickly sped away, before the guards protecting the school could come and find them.

"So..." Peter said. "When do I get my 15 grand?"

His answer was given to his half an hour later when he was suddenly thrown in front of Sharktooth.

The man was mad.

"HOW!" Said, Sharktooth, kicking him in the gut. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU SCREW UP!? The kid was wearing a funny hat for god sake! He wasn't even moving fast! How can you shoot the wrong kid!"

"I-I told you I'm not good with remembering stuff," Peter said, "I'm retarded."

"So?" Sharktooth said, shocking Peter. "I have several mentally disabled Friends, who are fine criminals. It doesn't give you the excuse to not remember something."

Sharktooth kicked Peter in the chest, again.

"Do you realise what you've done!?" Sharktooth said. "I was planning to use the boy's death to drive my rival insane from within. Now because of your screw up, he's going to move his child away to who knows where AND he's going bump up security around him like crazy! That's it! Those guys are going to grow, and one day they will come for me!" before he said. "Kick this guy out! I spent money on this motel, clothes and food. He will pay 15, 000 a month or lose a limb.'

"15, 000!?" Peter said, "How am I supposed to get that kind of-"

Peter right pinkie was cut off.

"AAAHHHH!" Peter said.

"Next month, will be the other four" Said, Sharktooth before Peter was grabbed and thrown out of the window like trash.

A dangerous man was now after his head.

#Scene Break#

"See, I told you, Meg. You've gotten taller" Said, Lois having finished measuring her daughter. "You used to be 5ft 1 and now your 5ft 3."

"What really?" Meg said, with her hair down and wearing the outfit that she had on when she had that make-over.

"You also look slimmer too," Stewie said, and he wasn't just saying that to be nice.

He was dressed, in a white tuxedo.

Of course, he freaked out when his mother could suddenly understand him all the time, but she explained to him that they understood him the moment he came out the womb but pretended not to because they thought they were all going crazy.

Meg and Chris were shocked to discover that Stewie was actually talking and not their minds playing tricks on them, then Stewie was told he would be going to a gifted school for children and the family celebrated this news with getting a big tub of ice cream.

It was the first time; he discovered that Ice cream didn't just come from carts but supermarkets as well and how good it was to have in a regular plate and spoon.

Stewie was so happy that he showed his stuff to his whole family and all three had several degrees of shock on their faces especially when they saw how many weapons, he had developed.

Should they be concerned about that?

The papers were signed two days later for Chris and Meg to be transferred out of school and to the surprise of no-one, nobody threw them a leaving party but instead gave them both a lacklustre card.

"Maybe, it's because we are all eating the right amount of food, now," Lois said, "I'm just so used to cooking large portions to appease Peter that I might be the reason why you and Chris were expanding in weight rather than height."

If Meg could carry on eating reasonable portions and even out the fat, who knows what her peak height was.

There was also the fact that she hasn't been bullied by her family for two months causing extreme depression. Extreme depression does terrible things to a body, and it could stop body development.

And at the thought of Meg evening out, Stewie had a sudden flashback to when he and Brian went to a world where Christianity didn't exist, and he showed the dog, Meg.

Nah.

There's just no way.

"Mom, you can't blame yourself for what Dad forced you to do" Said, Meg more outspoken now that nobody was going to tell her to shut up.

"Your right" Lois said before Meg was giving her new bag with her lunch and books inside.

Lois opened the door, and Meg went outside.

Lois said. "Meg, take the old family car today."

And Meg was stunned and said. "Really?"

"I was going to give it to you wither I won the bet or not," Said, Lois before throwing her the car keys.

"Wow. Thanks, Mom" Said, Meg, she felt like she was going to have the best day ever, and eagerly went to the red car and got inside.

Lois smiled and waved at her as Meg drove out of the car space and to the gates, where she was allowed out and began to drive to her new high school. Her fancier high school.

"Now, Stewie. We're going to go to your school" Said, Lois going to the car and not carrying him.

"Ooh, I wonder if its anything like Corridors," Said, Stewie hoping in and strapping into the baby seat next to the driver seat.

Lois was shocked to see him do it himself so quickly.

She got in and drove out to the gate, where they let her through, then she began to drive to a school Stewie recognised.

It was Corridors!

Lois saw the horror on Stewie face and wonder why that was; he loved it here before.

She dropped him off, and Stewie walked into the school nervously praying nobody remembered him.

They did.

"Hey, aren't you that kid who had a party in somebody else's house?" Chadly said.

And Stewie thought fast, but then he realised he had nothing to be ashamed off and said. "Yes It is, and I am sorry for pretending to be rich but this time around its different."

Kids gathered around, seeing he had indeed returned. They had never seen a poor kid return.

Stewie said. "Chadly, my grandparents on my mother side, are loaded. Unfortunately, she married a fatso who did nothing but suck up her bank account, which meant that I was always poor. But now she's divorced him; she is saving a crazy amount of money. I am no longer poor. I'm no longer Stewie Griffin but Stewie Pewterschmidt. And even though I got here for free because I'm an advanced child, I can defiantly afford anything in this place, and you can even come over to my real house now. I got servants and everything."

He then got out his phone that was apparently the latest phone on the market thanks to Lois wanting her children to have nice phones, and the money was defiantly there because there was no paying for Brian or Peter who loved to shoot the phone bill sky high.

And he began to call Lois.

"Hi, Stewie." Said, Lois voice on the other end, she was slowly getting used to this genius Stewie.

"Hi, mommy can I invite some friends over to the house?" Stewie said. "Maybe splash around in the indoor pool or play tennis?"

"Of course, sweetie." Said, Lois. "I'm glad you made some friends so fast."

Then the call ended, and Stewie said. "I'll be straight with you, Chadly, my mom was never big on large fancy stuff, but she wants me to have nice things. If you come over, I will show you my family pictures and even introduce you to my siblings, my mother and even my servants."

"...Okay, I'll give you one more chance" Chadly said, plus Stewie was dressed extremely nicely today.

Perhaps he was rich but had rotten luck.

"And I'll start by going to the place I always avoided in the past" Said, Stewie. "The Cafeteria"

And under the watchful eyes of many students, he went to the cafeteria.

Stewie always made up some excuse not to go there and hid his lunch from everybody.

"Hi," Stewie said, to the cafeteria lady who looked like she had years of experience under her belt. "Can I have that Muffin?"

He was pointing to the small muffin that was made from the very best ingredients.

"Sure," She said, putting it on a small plate for him. "That would be 35 bucks."

And this was the reason why he avoided this place and to make it that much worse the muffin was tiny.

He got out his wallet that had been stuffed by Lois and said. "The smallest I have is a 50-dollar bill. You can keep the change."

The woman took it and gave him the muffin, then Stewie strutted back into the room with the muffin.

He sat down, and all the kids recognised the muffin from the criminally priced cafeteria.

"Chadly, let me sit with you at dinner," said, Stewie. "I'll get the same thing your having."

And Chadly was shocked.

When Dinner time did come, he and Stewie did get the same thing, and that was a 500 dollar lunch.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your real house, Stewie," said, Chadly, "Something tells me your father was what was keeping you poor."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Stewie said.

He loved his no Peter life-style.

#Meg hours before#

Meg was uncomfortable when she parked the car, in the car park was other cars that looked more expensive than what she drove, in the carpark was a party with teens who all come from wealthy family and didn't know what to do with themselves.

She walked out, and of course, people noticed her, how could they not.

"Who's that?" Said, one guy.

Meg was about to try to hide with her hair when she heard.

"Wow. She's hot."

Meg's face rose higher.

She got brave and asked a bunch of girls who were not only pretty, but they wore clothes that were much more expensive than what Connie D'Amico could afford.

"Urm, I'm new here," Meg said, "I was wondering if anybody can tell me where the Principle office is?"

"Sure, what's your name?" Said, a pretty ginger haired girl with a branded tank top and skirt.

"I-Its, Meg. Meg Gr-I mean Meg pewterschmidt" Meg said.

"Wait. Your family wouldn't happen to be connected to Pewterschmidt industries, would you?" Said the girl.

"My grandfather is Carter pewterschmidt, the CEO of the company," Meg said.

"No way," Said, the girl. "My name is Amelia Tacobell."

"Wait, your family doesn't happen to own Tacobell?" Said, Meg.

"The same" Said, Amelia. "And since we're both rich for good and bad reason's, we should hang out sometime. I'll show you to the Principle office."

"Oh, wow. Really?" Meg said as they walked through the crowd of partying teenagers who put Connie and the popular kids to shame.

The Principle office door put the James Woods Regional High School to shame, it was fancy looking, and it didn't smell of feet.

She walked in and saw the luxurious waiting room before the Principle office; there were nice chairs, a snug carpet and even somebody serving snacks.

"Snack?" Said, a butler.

"Thank you," Meg said, taking one and enjoying it, she then went to the box of reception women and said. "Hi, I'm Megatron Pewterschmidt. I'm supposed to start today."

The woman looked at her as if she cared about her and her words.

"Megatron pewterschmidt, your right here" Said, the woman. "Let me beep a member of staff to take you to class while I give you your timetable" she gave her a sheet of paper that was laminated.

Then a woman in a suit that did not look like she brought it at a cheap place arrived.

"Are you, Megatron Pewterschmidt?" She said.

"That's me," Meg said before she said. "But I preferer to be called Meg. I want to ask my mom about changing it."

"Well, then, Meg. I'm your homeroom teacher" She said, surprising her. "Come with me to class. I'm sure the class would love to meet you."

Or those who showed up to class.

They walked out of the room and began to walk to a door that was well kept; they had stepped passed lockers that were twice the size of her other high school, cleaners who did their jobs and students who were dressed nicely hung out in the hallway.

The door was opened, and she walked in, she felt the lush carpet underneath her, warm heating, large windows, desks that were rows and chairs that were full and soft.

Meg saw Amelia.

And then those in the class saw her.

She walked to the front of the class.

"Who's is that?" said, one guy who had been texting on his thousand-dollar phone.

"Meg, introduce yourself," Said, the Teacher.

"Ur. Hi" Meg said, "My name is Meg Pewterschmidt. It used to be Griffin until my mother had the guts to divorce my terrible father."

"You wouldn't happen to be connected to the Pewterschmidt industry?" Yelled a guy.

"The Ceo is my grandfather," Meg said.

And everybody looked interested.

"Meg, sit anywhere you like" Said, the Teacher.

And then something shocking happened.

Teens wanted her to sit next to them.

Meg's face rose even higher.

She was about to have the best day of her school life, just because of two things.

One, she looked lovely and two her father last name did not haunt her.

The Griffin family line wasn't known for being successful.

However, on the other hand, the Pewterschmidt name was a giant in the business industry and was dripping with success.

With that name, was just like everybody else at the school.

And Meg will soon realise that she was now socially better than anybody in her old school.

She had gone straight to the top and beyond.

#With Chris#

Chris opened the door and saw the man named Bradly that his mother likes talking to on the phone.

"You're, Chris, right?" Said, Bradly.

"And you're that Nissan guy, that my mother has been talking to lately" Said, Chris.

"The exact one," Said, Bradly, coming in. "I'm rich, so I have a lot of time on my hands. While growing up I had the best teachers around, so I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two."

"Great" Chris said as they went up into his room while passing servants. "I put on deodorants and spray this morning" he added.

"...Okay" Bradly said, as he entered Chris room while a woman was cleaning.

"You're doing an excellent, job. Miss Butterworth" Chris said, in a low tone.

The woman immediately felt uncomfortable, and so did Bradly.

The woman was very quick to finish up and leave.

They sat on the bed.

"So, Chris...what grade are you at mentally?" Said, Bradly.

"...Ur, are you talking about the level of porn I like to watch?" Said, Chris.

Silence.

"No, I'm talking about academic level, Chris." Said, Bradly.

"Oh..." Chris said. "We'll; my former school was still trying to figure that out when I left"

"I see," Bradly said. "We'll let's start with Preschool. You know your shapes, like a square and a circle?"

"I like the circle the best because two circles look like boobs," Said, Chris.

More awkward silence.

Bradly put the books away and said. "Chris...has anybody even talked to you about you speaking with your mind instead of your penis?"

And Chris' eyes went wide.

"I understand that your teenager. When I was a teenage boy like you, I saw naked women or women's parts on everything" Said, Bradly. "Back then, there weren't thousands of porn sites like you have today, I had to buy playboy magazines in secret or watch in secret. I was horny all the time, and I bet my friends were the same too. It's part of being a teenage boy with high hormone levels."

"So, you know what I go through then?" Chris said, shocked to find somebody to relate too.

"Even as a man, Chris. You can feel that urge as well" Bradly said, surprising him. "If God didn't create that drive for a man to feel the need to bone thing's, no child would be born, and the human race would have gone extinct from the very beginning."

"That's exactly right," Chris said.

"However, as human society has evolved Chris, like how kids in 30 or 40 years won't know what a television is because of streaming kicking Television ass, so does Human interaction," Said, Bradly. "In the beginning, I'm pretty sure, a male could announce that he wants to have sex anywhere and he would get it, but now it's not the case. Women have rights and are pushing to be seen as people and not just their bodies. They don't want to be seen as something, who's only purpose is to please their male counterpart. This recent history however a lot of teenage girls your age would have grown up in such a society. So, when you give off the vibe that you want to have sex with them, and they want to have a normal conversation with you, they can charge you with sexual harassment. You can go to jail."

And Chris' eyes grow wide as he said. "What!?"

"Chris, how do you not know this?" Said, Bradly. "You can't be charged because you're 14, but the moment you turn 18, you'll be serious trouble. Your father should have told you that, to survive, you will need to learn how disconnected your speech from your penis unless a female is given off the vibe that she wants to do it as well."

"I-I don't know" Said, Chris. "My dad, Peter, never told me this. He got away with saying or doing anything for so long that I just thought it was normal. My dad could treat people like crap, and nobody would say anything. He never told me that the way I talk to people might get me in jail when I'm an adult."

"We'll; your father didn't get away with it for long. Didn't your mother leave him eventually?" Said, Bradly.

"Yes, she did," Chris said, getting him to realise that even his father was not untouched by reality. "Oh, my god. And what's worse is that my dad wasn't working and I don't think he's capable of holding down a job no more. Even I could tell that all the money we had was from my mother's side of the family. You should have seen what he was splashing money on. I don't think a day had gone before the Divorce that Peter wasn't spending large amounts of money. I wonder if he's okay..."

It was only natural for him to be worried about his dad because out of the whole family, Peter treated him the best.

"Chris, you have a huge heart" Said, Bradly surprising Chris. "However, you can't force somebody to be in a relationship when the other person is a terrible person even if they are your parents. From what I'm hearing about your father from your mother, he was verbally and mentally abusive towards her. He was verbally and mentally abusive towards his kids. Like, he would use his baby as a pillow and even hit his oldest daughter with a baseball bat."

"Your right," Chris said, before saying. "Wait, a minute. Lois, tells you all that? I've never heard of mom being so open with another man before."

"Well; I'm very easy to talk to" Said, Bradly.

And there was a long silence between them before Chris said.

"Do you like my mom?"

"I think she's not bad, looking..." Said, Bradly.

They both stared at each other and said nothing.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of encounters. Stewie goes out with his friend Chadly, and they stop for a quick bite to eat, only for Stewie to run into Brian. Meg is invited to hang out with her new friends from her new school and runs into the popular kids from her old one. Chris is encouraged to put his paintings up on the web and is shocked to receive job offers for his art and Bradly asks Lois out to lunch, however, in the car they are suddenly held at gunpoint by a man with four fingers on his right hand. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Merry Late christmas

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Lois heard the knock at the door; she went to go and see.

She opened it and found a limousine parked in the driveway and a butler holding a baby with blond hair.

"Oh, you must be Chadly," Lois said before she told a servant to inform Stewie that his friend was here.

She thought she would stop yelling and give her voice a break, this time.

"Please come in," said, Lois.

The child was let down, and the driver walked away, the child came in.

Stewie came down from his room and appeared in a number 13 red shirt, blue sweatpants and grey trainers.

He saw Chadly in the dinning room being fed cookies.

"Hi, Chadly" Stewie said.

"Hi, Stewie. These cookies are good" Chadly said, eating.

"Really?" Stewie said. "Can I have some?" He jumped on the chair.

Chadly shuffled the plate to him and Stewie took one.

"Delicious" Stewie said, both of them were eating the cookies and soon it was all gone. "Compliments to the Chief"

Then both of them got off the chair and began to walk.

"So Chadly, what do you want to see first?" Stewie said.

"Who was that woman who greeted me at the door?" Chadly said.

"Oh, that was my mother," Stewie said. "She used to do nothing but housework but now she hovers around and talks to Bradly the Nissan guy" Before he said. "Let me show you to my older sister Meg's room, whose door is no doubt open."

They went up the stairs and saw a door that was open, and as they got closer, they heard the sound of Saxophone music.

"Great sound," Chadly said as they peered into the room that wasn't as huge as his.

Meg was learning another song.

"She went to a talent competition last week and won first place" Stewie explained. "Now she seems to have gotten a confidence boost and has gotten taller again. She worships the trophy like a god."

Then they walked past the room and to Chris room who's door was surprisingly open.

"Bradley, I posted my artwork like you said," Chris said as he sat down in front of his computer and beside him was Bradlt. "I received emails from people who want me to make a piece for them."

"That's great Chris," Bradly said. "And I can get you in touch with somebody who can be your middleman. A lot of these offers can be fake or not want to pay you for your time. It's not wise to give out your home address to strangers."

"Thanks, Bradly," Chris said.

"Why is he wearing black sweatpants, a blue t-shirt and a baseball cap?" Said, Chadly.

"Don't know" said, Stewie. "He's been wearing that before I was even born apparently."

They walked away and came to the last room and Stewie opened his.

"See Chadly my room isn't amazing like yours," said, Stewie as they both walked in. "I don't have a pool or have a real car part as a bed. You can mock me now."

"What are talking about, Stewie?" Chadly said, surprising him. "You may not have a room as large as mine and the house is a lot more compact but your not poor. You wear nice clothes, and you go the cafeteria with me to buy food. There is no way I'll be embarrassed to be seen with you."

"Really?" Said, Stewie. "That's a relief because I had prepared this whole speech about possessions and what not, which doesn't really matter now" before he said. "Do you want to play with my train set?"

#Scene Change#

Meg got a text from her new friends.

She had friends that didn't look dumpy!

She still couldnt believe it.

She dropped her Saxophone and walked out of the room, she walked down the stairs and asked around, where her mother was.

She found her Mother in the Library.

With Bradly.

"So...Lois." Bradley began. "I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me. As friends"

And Lois was surprised.

"Mom, can I go out with some friends?" Meg said, choosing that moment to input.

"U-Ur, yeah. Have a great time" Lois said barely listening.

Meg walked out of the house and shut the door behind her before making her way to the gate where a red Lamborghini was waiting for her on the other side, the car was full of popular looking teens who would have never been in her league before.

"Meg!" Amelia said.

Meg came through and went into the car, her friends moved up.

And than the car drove away and popular music began to blast from the radio.

"So where are we going?" Meg said.

"We're going to go shopping and than be mean to some james woods high school students" said, Amelia.

"Why?" Said, Meg.

"We're richer than them, also, they totally wrecked our school mascot at a time nobody is alive to remember" Amelia said before they came to a traffic light.

Who to pull up was none other than Connie with her popular group in a red car.

They saw the kids in a red lambogni and looked with wide eyes.

"Holy crap, Meg?" Connie said, seeing the taller and thinner girl. "Meg Griffin?"

Now Meg had a beef with her.

"It's Meg Pewtersmith now, bitch!" Meg said, shocking the other car. "My brother Chris told me you work as a Stripper! You must have no shame when you dress like that!"

And Connie eyes widen with horror, how could a high schooler have seen her?

She didn't know that Chris had gone to a stripper club with his grandfather for a dollar bill that's how he saw her.

When all the kids in the car saw her reaction they know it was true, they all started laughing.

Her friends where surprised.

"So not only is she poor, she's a whore." said, Amelia.

"Hey, loser. I'll pay you fifty bucks to hid back in your house!" Yelled one guy.

Connie face in that moment was as if she had been slapped.

"Eww, I can smell the semen from here. Gross" said, a girl, holding her nose up.

"Who here is willing to bet 200 bucks that she's fucking all the guys in that car?" Said, Meg. "It's not even that good of a car. I guess no high grade dick will come near you, skank!"

The light turned green and the car speed off making sure to pick up smoke, they all laughed as they sped away.

The look on all the so called popular kids faces, was as if they had been slapped.

However, Meg had no sympathy for any of them, they had said and done far worse to her over the years.

They were the ring leaders of the campaign to get her to kill herself and she would constantly come home in tears because of them for years.

They were the reason why the school thought it was okay to make fun of her and call her a dude.

She had no sympathy what so ever.

#scene break#

"Hey, Mom." Stewie said, finding her with a smile on her face having coffee.

Behind him was Chadly.

"Hmm?" Lois said.

"Can me and Chadly go to Starbucks and get that promotional drink?" Stewie said.

"Yeah, sure..." Lois said.

Both Stewie and Chadly walked out and went outside.

"We can take my limosuine" Chadly said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" said, Stewie.

The driver opened the door for them and they got in.

"I've only be to a limosuine. A few times" Stewie said.

"Really?" Chadly said, it was such a normal thing for him.

"It used to get to places in that old red car in front of us but I called a limosuine when I was helping out my friend Brian" Stewie said. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Ur, sure?" Chadly said.

And while the limosuine drove, he told Chadly about how fast Brian became Brian-zilla when he wrote a best selling novel.

Chadly wasn't exactly impressed by how Brian treated him when Stewie was cleaning out his bank account to help promote him and wasn't getting anything in return.

Hearing the tale out loud and Chadly very pointed questions made the tale a lot more horrible than what he had in his head.

The vehicle stopped and they get out.

"Ah, Starbucks. The water down Coffee for rich people" said, Stewie.

They walked in and instantly gained attention.

"Stewie this way" Chadly said and he turned to find a checkout that was fancier and had no line.

And with Good reason.

He saw drinks that were usually 8 or 9 dollars go up to fifteen and 20, the Promonial drinks were 35 bucks.

Stewie did not know somebody he knew in his regular looks had seen him.

The driver said. "Two Promotional Drinks please"

"Right away, sir" said, the employee.

"Holy crap. Stewie?"

Stewie suddenly heard a familiar voice that made him turn around.

He saw a white dog coming towards him.

"Holy hell, Brian?" Said Stewie.

"Here's your two coffees" said the person and both Stewie and Chadly grabbed the two cups.

The cups seemed to be made up of a much higher quality which explained the price.

"Chadly, can you go on without me? I want to talk to Brian" Said, Stewie.

"Sure," Chadly said, knowing he would pay him back later.

"Wait, isn't that the kid who you threw a party in a mansion that wasn't yours, for?" Said, Brian as they took a seat.

"Its all good, Brian" Said, Stewie. "I go to his school for free, now. You should see my room. I tell you that Lois divorcing the fat man was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without Peter to bleed the bank account dry, there is so much more money to spend" before he said. "How are you holding up? I know Lois cut you off."

"O-oh, that" Brian said. "I barely even noticed. I'm writing again, and it's a huge hit."

"No it's not, Brian," Stewie said suddenly. "Did you think I wouldn't find you on fanfiction? I saw the reviews, and they are brutal."

And Brian coughed and said. "So...did Lois mention anything about me?"

"I don't think she even remembers you exist. She's got this guy named Bradly, and he's is fricken loaded. He's not an asshole like the fat man is" Stewie said before he said. "I saw him helping Chris the other day. Chris is less creepy towards people now. Bradley is good for him."

"...Oh" Brian said.

"Do you want me to buy you a Starbucks?" Stewie said.

"Oh, my God. Yes!" Brian said. "I had to use Supermarket coffee, and it's been god awful because I couldn't afford Starbucks."

"Come with me, and I'll get you a promotional cup," said, Stewie as he got off his chair and so did Brian.

Stewie couldn't help but notice Brian smug look as they passed the regular people line to the expensive side of the Shop.

'Hey, down here" Stewie shouted to the person at the counter who looked down. "I would like a promotional drink for my friend"

Then he jumped and put on the counter 30 dollars, the person took the money and began to prepare the item.

When it as done, Brian was greeted with a Bubbled covered Coffee drink, which made his tail wag.

He took it and both of them walked back to the seat as Brian sipped.

"I've missed Starbucks" Brian said, before taking a sip and saying. "So when did we go back go your place?"

"What?" Stewie said, blinking.

"I want to apologise to Lois" said, Brian. "This experience I have had has made me a better dog"

Stewie eyes narrowed as he said. "I think I'll just unblock you from my phone and we can chat through text."

"That won't work. I got a new phone" said, Brian.

"What really?" Said, Stewie. "What's your new number?" Getting out his iPhone.

Brian got out his new phone and Stewie eyes went round.

"Oh, my God. Is that one of those phones that are made to look like an Iphone?" Said, Stewie. "How much are you financially hurting? What happened to your iPhone?"

"I was forced to downgrade because Lois removed me from the family plan" said, Brian. "If I wanted to keep my phone it was a whopping 68 dollars a month. Can you believe that?"

He was earning that much and was learning that having an Iphone would make living a lot harder for him.

"68 bucks? That's nothing!" Said, Stewie laughing before he said. "Sorry, I've been spending time with rich kids who have thousand dollar phones and get their's costume made. My concept of what's expensive is a bit off"

Brian sighed and gave Stewie his new number before saying. "Well can I meet Lois? I'll get on my knees if I have to. Theres not much work for a dog in this town"

"We'll, Brian. I can invite you over a couple of days" said, Stewie getting him to wag his tail. "You show up when she's in a good mood"

"Oh..." Brian said.

But things would get tough for him from here.

#The Next Day#

Lois had made an effort to not appear like she's going to a party or church when she saw Bradly, it was just Coffee.

"Nice hair" He said, in a blue shirt and suit pants.

Lois couldn't resist perming her hair and wearing her nice purple blouse and jeans.

"Thank you" she said, as she and Bradly walked into a black car.

The vehicle began to drive away.

They stopped at a nice part of town.

"Let's have the driver get our coffees while we talk" said, Brandon.

"Okay" Lois said.

"What Coffee do you like best?" He said.

"Strong" said, Lois. "Anything really strong"

"And I'll have the Coffee Yauco Selecto AA" He said, showing his wealthy upbringing.

"Right away" said he driver opening the door and getting out before locking and walking to get coffee.

"So Lois...how are you doing?" Said, Bradly stunning her. "It took a lot of courage to leave your husband. I want you to know if there is anything I can do to help, I would"

"Bradly, you've already done so much for me and my children" Lois began, just than there was a massive bang on the door.

"Ow!" Before the person said. "I mean. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to shoot! Give me all your valuables"

"This car is bullet proof" said, Bradly dryly.

"Oh..." Said, the person failing to rob them.

"Wait, a minute..." Lois began. "That voice"

She rolled down the window and what she and Bradly saw and smelled was stunning.

It was a homeless looking guy with shaggy brown hair, a messed up beared, his clothes were roped around him due to weight loss, his clothes smelled and looked bad and he wasn't even holding the gun right, he used his none-existent Pinky on the trigger.

Even though he looked like a casual bum, Lois recognised him by the broken glasses.

"Oh, my God. Peter!?" She said.

The man looked shocked before he said.

"L-Lois?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Peter is very sorry and wants to get back with Lois but Bradly isn't going to let the man touch her. Also next chapter, Brian comes over to apologise only for Stewie to find out about who replaced Rupert. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"Oh, my god. Lois!" Peter said, dropping the gun, luckily it didn't go off. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Lois was stunned to see just how terrible Peter looked and his breath...

Oh, my god.

"Peter, what the heck happened to you!?" Said, Lois. "When was the last time you had a proper wash or had all of your fingers!?"

And Bradly did not want to be kept out of the loop and said. "Lois...who is this?"

Who was this bum who Lois seemed to know?

"Lois, who the heck is that and why are you in his car?" Said, Peter glaring at Bradly.

"Bradly, this is my ex-husband," Lois said, ignoring Peter. "He's the one I talked to you about, on the phone."

"What the hell, Lois? You talk to another man about me?" Said, Peter.

"Peter, we're divorced which means we split up," Lois said before she said. "Who are you to Police my life? We have nothing to do with each other anymore."

And Peter knows she was right.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but see her skin glowing, her being dressed so nicely.

The vehicle she was in.

"Lois, I'm so sorry!" Peter broke down in front of the car.

In front of the whole street.

Both Bradly and Lois were stunned.

"I should have treated you better!" Peter said, "I was a right bastard to you. The time we spent apart has made me see that I am nothing without my family. You mean a lot to me; Lois and I took advantage of you at every turn. Could you find it in your heart to forgive somebody like me? I may not be perfect, but I promise to be a better man. For you and my children."

"aawww," Said, a crowd who did not know he was the Killer Peter Griffin.

The air between them was beautiful, and Lois felt the urge to say yes.

But the thing was...

How many times has Peter done this to her? Given her an emotional speech promising to be a better person, only for him to be even worse the next morning?

What was stopping Peter from getting comfortable again and being a nightmare?

"Peter..." Lois said, before saying. "I can't do this anymore."

The whole crowd was shocked.

"Even though you treated me like crap for years, it all magically disappeared when you give me an emotional speech promising to be a better man. But the thing is, those words are just words at this point" Said, Lois stunning Peter. "Peter there is only so many times a person can take when you prefer to hang out with your friends than your own family. There is only so much a person can take when you directly insult them to their face and comment on their ageing body and expect them to feel nothing. You refuse to go to work and spend thousands every day on things that don't help the family or me in any way. How come you can afford to go to North Korea with your friends when your own family is behind on a baby bike which is only 20 bucks? Every day, I wonder how you cannot feel shame for your actions?"

Silence.

The Crowd was stunned at this reveal the man was spending money while his family was in poverty.

"And let's not forget your kids," Said, Lois before she laughed and said. "When I was with you. Your eldest daughter was suicidal. Our eldest son was the school's weirdo that wasn't even in the grade he was supposed to be. We were sending Stewie to Preschools ranging from terrible to best, and that's because I got a job." but then she said. "But then I left you, and I started paying attention to my kids. And guess what Peter? That suicidal girl who you tormented and almost kill every single day? She's going to a better high school, she has friends, she wins music competitions, and she is stunning. Chris? He's being tutored by the handsome man right next to me and has a very successful career as an artist ahead of him. Stewie? He's the biggest shock of all. He's a genius. He has a scholarship to Corridors, and he's made friends with his classmates. Do you know that a few days after a left you, I stopped carrying my flask of Alcohol around and stopped drinking? There is no more bush Vodka."

The crowd and Peter were shocked.

If what she says was true then this man was a no-good bum of a father who had amazing children, he did not know his head. Meanwhile, Peter suddenly burst out laughing.

"Meg, having friends?" He said, "Nobody cares about her. Not even her circle of rejects. Chris? There is nothing wrong with Chris, the school was teaching him just fine, and Stewie is just a baby."

Suddenly a man pushed his way through the ground carrying two cups of fancy coffee, and he wondered who on earth was the bum stinking up the side of the car frame.

He opened the driver door and got in.

"Coffee?" Said, the man.

Lois and Bradly got theirs.

"Ah, where's mine?" said, Peter seeing the expensive Coffee, before saying. "Lois let me in. I can always settle for this guy's drink."

"Excuse me?" Said, Bradly.

Nobody was touching his coffee.

"Peter, you will not have Bradly coffee," Lois said.

"Start the car," Said, Bradly; he wanted to get out of here.

And that's when Peter lunged through the window; his thinner frame made it possible for his stinky form to come through.

"Now, if you two would scrunch u-" Peter began.

And that's when Bradly hit him.

Peter was shocked, but Bradly was not done as he gave Peter a well-placed right hook.

"I am sick and tired of you. If a lady says no, you back off" Said, Bradly, then he delivered a blow so hard that Peter flew backgrounds right out of the window.

"Who are you to say what I can and cannot do! She's my wife!" Said, Peter.

"She's your Ex, and she wants nothing to do with you" Bradly began, before saying. "And I'm here-"

"Boyfriend" Lois added.

"Really?" Bradly said, surprised.

"You won me over when you punched Peter so hard that he flew" Said, Lois.

And then Peter tried to get back in.

"Excuse me, then Lois," Said, Bradly before going across her and then opening the door, he addressed Peter and said, proudly. "I'm her boyfriend. I have a job, I hang out with your kids and I show people respect but you deserve none of my respect for what you did to Lois and her kids", and because he didn't want his shirt to be touched by Peter dirty hands, he took off his shirt and tied it to his waist, now his toned six-pack was on display.

The crowd women looked at him in appreciation.

"Oh, Bradly," said, Lois laughing like a school girl.

When Peter heard that laugh, he lost it.

Peter lunged, but Bradly dodged and delivered a roundhouse kick to Peter's head sending him back, then he sent a kick to Peter's chin and then a punch to Peter's chest.

Peter was down in less than a minute.

And then somebody recognised him.

"Hold on..." said, somebody in the crowd. "I recognised this bum...he's the towns top murderer Peter Griffin! He drove over my cousin and his friend when they were playing outside a year ago, and he just kept going!"

When the Crowd heard this, they all began to look at the bum much more closely, if he was clean shaven and took a shower than he would look like...

"It's PETER GRIFFIN!" Said, one person.

Somebody began to call the Police, while the crowd of spectators became an angry mob, who were getting closer to Peter who barely knows what was happening anymore.

Hearing all of this Bradly could not believe that such a man had been married to such a lovely woman like Lois.

Well, the mob or the Police will take care of him now.

But sadly, Peter would be alive when the Police came to arrest him.

Bradly put on his shirt and went back into the vehicle only to be greeted with a kiss from Lois.

Bradly kissed back and they both separated.

"So..." Bradly said with a smile "is there any other perks to being your boyfriend?"

And Lois playfully whacked him, only to feel the muscles on his arms and laughed flirtishly.

In the background was a crowd of people beating up Peter.

It felt like a perfect moment.

#Several days later#

The bell rang at the door, but it was Stewie who was quick to answer it when he did he saw a familiar white dog.

Stewie was dressed in a brown vest and tiny grey shorts.

"Holy cow, Stewie. You live here now?" Said, Brian, he wasn't sure he got the right address, but he was allowed in when it was revealed Stewie sent a picture to the gatekeeper.

"Ah huh. Come in, Brian" said, Stewie as Brian came in and looked around with wide eyes.

"Would you like a croissant?" Said a woman in a maid uniform.

"Yes, please," said, Brian before he said. "And I must say that Stewie never mentioned that he had such attractive looking staff in his house."

The woman eyebrow shot up.

"Brian, how is your son Dylan doing?" Stewie suddenly said.

"Huh?" Brian said. "Did you say something."

"Nothing," Stewie said, "Let's go and see Mom. She's with Bradly, they recently started dating, and I haven't seen Lois so happy."

They went out of the house to the backyard while Brian kept looking at everything as if marking the spots, he would bury bones, when they came out, they noticed that somebody was on the tennis court.

It was Meg, and she was playing tennis with new her best friend, Amelia.

Meg was wearing grey legs and fitness top.

It was nothing to Stewie, but Brian hadn't seen the happier and taller Meg.

"Holy cow!" Brian said, looking at the two chicks. "Who is the brown haired one?"

"The Brian haired one? Do you mean Meg?" Said, Stewie grossed out, and his words were like a slap to Brian's face.

"What?" Brian said, before saying. "There is no way that's Meg."

"Hi, Meg!" Shouted Stewie.

The girl turned around, without her glasses on but she had eye contacts and said. "Hi, Stewie."

And then she saw Brian.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" She said, was mom taking him back?

"Meg, are we finishing up?" Said, her friend Amelia.

"Give me a second" Meg said, before walking over to them.

"Meg...you look great," Brian said, wagging his tail. "Did you start working out or get limbo suction?"

"Too dangerous. I actually made good looking friends and I win talent shows now. The happiness has made me stay away from eating away my feelings" She said, "I lost a tone of weight, and I have gained height. You should see Christ; he's losing weight as well, we had to take him out shopping for new clothes yesterday."

"Fascinating" Brian said.

"Oh, brother," said, Stewie before dragging Brian away.

Brian waved at Amelia, but the girl gave him a look that said 'Why is a dog giving me the eyes?', she wasn't one of the dumb and sexy girls that littered Quahog streets, who would let a Dog kiss her, she had bodyguards who would literally shoot him dead if he made a move on her.

Especially when he didn't look like a pedigree dog.

They went passed the outdoor swimming pool.

"God. How big is your backyard?" Said, Brian.

"Don't know?" Stewie said before they went to the outhouse where they found Lois snuggling up with Bradly as they watched Two broke girls on a giant television inside.

When Brian saw Lois, Lois actually looked happy and didn't look like she was suffering every day, she wore a grey sweater that was clearly big for her and brown pants.

"I've heard of this show before, but I've never watched it." Said, the man next to her. "This show is great."

"Hi, mom," Said, Stewie said, interrupting both of them.

Both Lois and Bridly turned around to see the two of them, Lois was shocked to see Brian, while Bridly was wondering if Stewie got a new dog.

"Brian?" Lois said.

"Ur, Hi Lois" Brian said, well this was awkward. "I took your advice and got a job and stopped supporting Peter." before he trailed off and said. "PLEEEEEEESSSSEEE TAKE ME BACK!"

He was on his knees everybody looked at the dog in shock.

"You were right, Peter is god awful, what was I thinking? A dog can't make it, without a human by his side" Said, Brian. "I never realised just how much I had until I was forced to cut costs on everything. I never realised how much you gave me by choice. I was a right douchebag."

"Uh, huh," said, Lois, before saying. "This coming from a dog who sexually assaulted me in my sleep and then when I woke up you hit me unconscious with a lamp."

And Bradly blinked, this dog did what!?

And Stewie blinked as well, he did not know that Brian had sexually assaulted his mother and knocked her unconscious.

"I-I am so sorry for that" Said, Brian, shocked that she remembered that. "Back then I was just so blinded by lust. I mean, you are beautiful, I could never understand why Peter was so terrible to you. But I promised that I have calmed down now. I'll prove to you I have changed, I get help."

And Lois grossed her arms before she said. "Fine but you sleep in Stewie room. If you need money, there will be a suggestion box. Then we will see where we go from there. However, if you begin to fall too comfortably into your old ways, there are servants to throw you out."

And Brian gulped before he said.

"Thank you, Lois. I promise I won't let you down."

But both Bradly and Stewie narrowed their eyes at the dog.

Both Baby and man owned a gun.

And scene!

Next chapter, Peter wakes up in a Quahog jail cell, and Joe confronts him. Meanwhile, Brian is trying to turn over a new leaf with the family, but he soon notices that he doesn't see Rupert anywhere in Stewie room or in his bed. Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Peter groaned, every part of him hurt and then he looked around, and he saw jail bars in front of him, he was sitting on a bench with chains.

And then he saw Joe Swanson dressed in his police uniform wheeling into the room.

"Joe, what are you doing in jail?" said, Peter.

"Peter, I'm not." Said, Joe. "It's you that's in a jail cell."

"What?" Peter said, looking around before going up to the bars.

"Peter, what on earth have you been doing!?" Joe said, stunning him. "I give you advice to go to a homeless shelter, expecting you to clean up your act. Get a job. Get an apartment. Instead, I'm hearing that your mugging people on the street and you're stopping homeless people from getting their government approved food? When we brought you in, you smelled so bad that we had to put you in a human washing machine. We even discovered a professional looking knife wound where your finger is supposed to be!"

"Joe, I'm in deep trouble. Some guy is after me! None of this would have happened if Lois hadn't divorced me" Said, Peter, before saying. "Why would Lois ruin my life, just like that."

"Peter, I didn't say anything because you had a family who was willing to put up with. That's why I'm saying something now" Joe said. "She didn't ruin your life. You did that"

"When I first met you, you did stupid stuff, but you were well-intentioned" Said, Joe. "But then the money came, and you began to transform into a complete different person. You no longer went to work, your compassion for another person hit rock bottom, and your crime rate skyrocketed. The only thing keeping you safe was money, our friendship and your family" before he said. "But now you have no money. I let you into my home for a few days, and it made me question why I was friends with you in the first place. And now you don't even have family for me to think about if I send you to jail."

"Wait. Joe. What are you saying?" Peter said.

"I'm saying Peter," Joe said, before dropping a bombshell. "I can't protect you anymore. I can't shield you from justice. You caused a lot of pain for Quahog, and there are too many higher up people looking to sack me if I protect you. Your court date is in 8 days. So I suggest you prepare yourself, Peter."

And then Joe wheeled out.

"Joe?" Peter said. "JOE!?"

Joe didn't respond.

But Peter would soon find out that even the Crime world could reach him in his jail cell.

#Scene Change#

"Brian."

Brian suddenly found himself being shaken awake; he looked to find Stewie in blue silk PJs.

"Stewie?" Said, Brian.

"Brian. Aren't you supposed to be going to work?" Said, Stewie. "It's 10 in the morning."

"Work?" Said, Brian before taking a look around and saying. "I've decided to quit."

"Quit?" Said, Stewie. "You can't do that."

Lois would cook his behind.

"To hell with that place," Brian said, getting up. "I always smell of Homeless people, and I am constantly fearing for my safety. Beside's it 10, I'm pretty sure; I'm fired."

"Brian, just because Lois allowed you back into the family doesn't mean you can abandon responsibility," said, Stewie. "If you need something, there is a suggestion box, right there" pointing at the official-looking wooden box in the corner.

"When, did you get that?" Said, Brian.

"8 in the morning while I watched cartoons," said, Stewie, before saying. "You're a really heavy sleeper."

"We'll since it's morning, I better get ready for the day," said, Brian and Stewie wanted to sigh as a servant showed Brian to the bathroom.

He did not envy the person who had to retrieve Brian white hair from the shower sink or clean the whole bathroom from Brian dog shaking.

Brian came back with a pink scent towel wrapped around him 20 minutes later.

"Wow," Said, Brian. "It's been a long time since I had a bath like that."

"I don't even want to see the state of the bathroom right now," said, Stewie.

"Hey, Stewie. Do you think somebody could buy me Shampoo for dogs?" said, Brian.

"If you need something put it into the suggestion, box," said, Stewie before going out.

"Where your going?" said, Brian.

"To the Kitchen to get something to eat," said, Stewie.

"Let me come with you. I haven't eaten all day" said, Brian dropping the towel.

Great...there is a towel with wet dog hair in my room. Thought, Stewie.

They went passed Chris room to find the door locked but it was ice-cold due to painting preservation, they walked past Meg room, and it was closed.

Stewie pretended not to see how interested Brian suddenly got when they were close to her room, they went downstairs and went to the dining room.

"Wow," Said, Brian looking at the space and the large table, he jumped onto a chair, and Stewie sat in his chair.

In the dining room was Lois who on the phone. "Chris, I suggest you stay away from the Acrylic paint, that stuff won't wash off without alcohol, and that's added expenses we don't need."

"Hey, Lois," Brian said.

"Oh, Hi. Brian" Lois said.

And then a servant noticed him and went to the kitchen then came back with food and sat it in front of Brian.

"This is Pancakes dipped in raspberry sauce," said, the servant.

Brian was blown away by the display, usually, he would eat low branded cereal.

He took a bite from a fork and said. "This is really good. Stewie, have you tried this?"

"Yes, I have," said, Stewie. "If you want to make a request for food, then you need to go to the kitchen. It saves the people in there from cooking later than usual" jabbing at how late Brian awoke.

However, Brian wasn't listening. Instead, he was eating and taking a picture.

"My god. Are you taking pictures of your breakfast and then tweeting about it?" said, Stewie as a plate was placed in front of him.

"...No" said, Brian before all the Griffin got a notification that Brian had uploaded a new photo.

And then somebody came in.

It was Meg, and she was dressed in a green blouse and hot red pants.

The moment Brian saw her, he stared, and she wasn't even dressed like she had no clothes on.

"Where are you going?" said, Lois.

"My friends invented me to their study group," said, Meg.

"We'll then have fun," said, Lois.

"Thanks, mom," said, Meg before walking away and Brian continued staring.

The moment Meg left the room, Lois said something immediately.

"Brian, did you beg to be let back in just to ogle my daughter?" said, Lois.

"What? No!" Brian said, turning his head away. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see how good Meg looks after the whole divorce with you and Peter and everything. I was worried about how Chris, Meg and Stewie were taking it."

Boldface lie but both of them were buying it for now.

"We'll. Without Peter, we can all afford to diet more and do some exercise" said, Lois. "Meg has really gotten a confidence boost."

"Yes, I can see that," said, Brian in a low tone.

"What?" Said, Lois.

"Ur, nothing," said, Brian quickly. "So, Lois. What are your plans today?"

"Well, I was planning on meet Bradly later for a shopping trip," said, Lois. "It gives me something to do. What about you?"

"Ur..." Brian said. "Maybe watch some television. Read-"

"Just tell her, you want to upgrade your phone," said, Stewie, "God this is painful to watch."

"Brian, you want to upgrade your phone?" said, Lois and then she remembered the monstrosity she just saw. "Oh, I get it. I would be embarrassed as well if I took a phone that was made to look like an iPhone from afar."

"Really?" Brian said, with hope. "So I can get an upgrade."

"No," Said, Lois, smashing it. "You already for a phone which you work to pay off."

"Oh..." Stewie said. "Mom, I'm pretty sure Brian is fired. He missed today."

"What?" Said, Lois looking at the dog. "Why did you sleep in? I haven't put you on the family account, and you haven't made a case on why this family has to pay your phone bill."

Her words were a slap to Brian as he said. "What? I thought you put me back on."

"I told you, I would welcome you back into the family not tie you into the family expenses automatically, why do you think there is a suggestion box in Stewie room?" said, Lois as Stewie gave Brian an 'I told you so' look. "Brian, did you honestly think I would pamper you like Peter?"

The dog was stunned.

"What you think is normal isn't something a regular dog has," Lois said. "You had the latest iPhone while I had a flip phone. You drove a giant expensive vehicle while I and everybody else was stuck driving that red family car but took yours only sometimes. We had to groom and fluff you every couple of weeks when I can't even remember the last time I went to a Spa. You had money for alcohol and Starbucks, and many other things's because it was handed to you. I even had to set up a plate and cook human food for you, every day for years. And then Peter has the nerve to add you to the family register without telling anybody. Do you think I had any say in that? You may be a talking dog but you were a dog, and I really began to dislike you over the years. Do you think I was happy paying for you when Peter stopped working?"

There was a silence in the room.

"Brian, I let my kid's spend thousands a month because they are human and they are my own flesh and blood. I want them to have nice things after the hell Peter put them through" Said, Lois. "This family is no longer bleeding millions because of Peter idiotic plots, and every one of my kids has a bright future. Chris is even bringing in money working as an artist. Meg is 18, and in a few years, she will have a high profile job thanks to that fancy school that she went to. And Stewie. We can sell any of his inventions and get thousands. What do you bring to the table? If I give you money, how can I be sure you won't spend it on Booze or to impress a woman?"

"...ur," Brian said.

"That's what I thought" Said, Lois. "Brian, unless you can come up with a good reason why I should grant you the privilege to have nice human things than I suggest you get on your knees and beg for your job back or go in search for another job. The fact that you think I will allow a dog to have a 600 dollars phone is insulting."

And then she got up and walked out.

Both Stewie and Brian did not say anything but then.

"BURN!" Stewie said, "SHE GOT YOU GOOD!" before he said. "But seriously Brian you need to get a job. You should have realised that she's a whole different beast than Peter. I'm only two years old, but even I know that she has always had a disdain for how better your life was than hers. When she has to hand over money just to pay your editors to read whatever you write, I imagine her strangling you and getting a normal dog."

Then Stewie finished his food and jumped off his chair.

"My, god. What have I done?" Said, Brian.

His decision to sleep in had come to bit him in the ass.

Maybe it wasn't too late?

He used the phone to call his workplace.

"Hello," He said.

#Scene Break#

Stewie who was getting ready to meet Chadly, saw Brian come into the room with a distressed look.

"So how did it go?' said, Stewie.

"My employer laughed on the phone for five minutes until he realised I was serious," said, Brian. "He told me, he gave my job to another applicant who applied and got there in 5 minutes."

There was always somebody waiting to take your job in such a low paying world.

"It's your own fault for sleeping in," said, Stewie. "But I'm sure the money you'll save for not paying living expenses is more than enough to pay for that cheap phone for a few months. That's more than enough time to find another job. "

"Where are you going?" Said, Brian.

"Meeting Chadly and some of my classmates. We're going horse riding" said, Stewie.

And then Brian noticed something.

"Hey, Stewie. Where's Rupert?" said, Brian.

Stewie stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Stewie said, turning around.

"You knew Rupert the stuffed Bear that you always had with you?" Said, Brian. "You slept last night, and I didn't see you with him." And then Brian noticed how Stewie eyes narrowed at him which made him say. "What?"

"Oh, nothing" Sais, Stewie. "I'm just wondering how Rupert, who was turned into ash's and scattered on top of a mountain, came back to me whole and in one piece all in the same day."

At the very pointed question, Brian's eyes widened, and he suddenly had a nervous look in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Brian," Stewie said, turning around and walking away.

Never before had a two year old looked so ominous.

And scene!

Next chapter, Peter gets visited in Jail, Chris gets his first paycheck, Meg runs into her old friends at the mall, and against Brian better judgement he comes with Stewie to Chadly house only to see Chadly purebred female dog. Review/ fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Samantha Khanna, please stop spamming me for the next chapter. I take my time with this story while paying attention to others as well. The passion for this story is still very much alive and I am currently looking to correct chapters 6-11. This story is reaching it's finally and I want it to be incredibly good.

Special thanks to 'Mad Writer' for being a huge support in getting this chapter out.

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"Here is your check" Said, Bradly, handing Chris a check.

When Chris saw the numbers on the check he said. "HOLY CRAP! 3 thou -"

Bradly put his hand over his mouth and said. "Don't tell people how much you have in your hands."

However, Chris continued to look at the cheque.

"Let's go to the bank and cash that cheque in" said, Bradly. "Don't lose it, I'm trusting you completely with it"

Christ suddenly felt his hands begin to sweat,.

They got up and began to head to the front door.

"We're are you going?" Said, Lois.

"Chris is about to reap the result of his hard work" Said, Bradly, making Chris blush.

"Chris is?" said, Lois, knowing what that meant. "Chris that's wonderful"

"We'll, I wouldn't have done it without, Bradly" said, Chris. "Who know that I can be an artist and have a health relationship with my family?"

"We'll, Bye Lois" said, Bradly. "Me and Chris will be back in an hour or so"

"Okay, then" said, Lois.

She watched them leave and couldn't help but be amazed by how good Bradly was with the kids.

Peter Griffin was far from her mind.

#Scene Change#

Lois and her abandonment invaded Peter Griffin mind, as Peter wiped his face clean of spit from all those people who came to visit him in jail.

Just because they couldn't bring weapons and there was bars separating them, doesn't mean they couldn't spit on him in disgust.

Many were hoping that when he was convicted, the inmates in prison would 'show him a good time' and keep him alive to make his life living hell on a day to day basis until he died of old age.

Peter had quickly found out that the underworld had ways of visiting him in the night without tripping alarms, getting into his cell and erasing camera footage.

He woke up one night, after being sprayed with a hose to find himself pinned down and the man called SharpTooth standing over him, asking if he had the money.

But Peter didn't.

The man quickly realised he did not have a cent on him and Peter was subjected to a beating before the knife came down on one of his fingers and chopped it clean off.

When the Police found him the next day, Peter needed some serious medical attention and even the Doctor gave him a kick to the stomach before closing up the wound.

Peter feared for the next month.

"Hello, Peter" said, Gretchen Mercer, in a pink top, brown pants and her hair in a bun.

His eyes went wide as he said. "Gretchen? You've come to spit on me too?"

"Of course, I have" said, Gretchen, looking at the two police man keeping guard "Your hated in town"

She took a gun out of her pants and shot the two police officers keeping watch.

"OH, MY GOD!" Peter said, his eyes were wide with shock.

Getchen took out the hairpin in her hair and then used that to unlock his door in seconds.

"Peter, you have two choice's" Gretchen said. "Either come with me and be with somebody who still loves you or get crucified in Prison where a lot of inmates know you killed their friends and family"

Peter was out, and both of them ran together.

"Hey!" said, one Policeman.

She shot him and they continued running.

They were almost home free when the door was suddenly blocked by Joe.

"Drop the weapon, crazy lady" said, Joe with a gun pointed at them.

"Okay." said, Gretchen, dropping it but when Joe lowered his guard, she ran at him and gave him a sharp kick to the side of the head, knocking him out of his wheelchair and knocking him out cold for a few seconds.

"Holy crap" said, Peter.

"Do you think, I wouldn't have improved after being beaten senseless by your ex-wife?" said, Gretchen.

And then Gretchen picked up the gun and got into the unregistered car she had gotten and both of them drove off.

Joe came to a second later and managed to reach the radio by crawling.

"Calling all units." He said, "Peter Griffin has escaped. I repeat Peter Griffin has escaped. He is with a woman named Gretchen Mercer. Short brown hair, looks great for her age. Both of them are dangerous. They may attempt to flee to another country or cross the border to escape justice. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill!"

Two Sociopaths were on the loose.

#Scene Change#

"I never knew shopping could be so much fun" Said, Meg who was out with her friends.

It was true, it was a lot more fun shopping with popular looking people.

"Meg, I need to show this Yogurt place" Said, Amelia.

"We'll while you girls are doing that. Me and some guys are going to make fun of this jacket wearing dude." Said, a guy.

Meg eyes widened when she saw that the 'Jacket wearing dude' was actually her old school heart throb Greg Hoffman.

"Where did you get that jacket? At a dollar store?!" Yelled one guy.

"Did your mom chose those jeans?!" Yelled another guy.

Greg Hoffman didn't care and walked right by them.

"Wow, we were dressed better than him and taunted him and he didn't care" Said, one guy.

"That earns my respect" said, another guy.

"Mine too" said, another guy.

All six of them sat down at a food court only to see four unattractive females not that far away from them.

"Look at those four" said, Amelia and Meg turned to look and was stunned to see her old friends that she tanked together with for years.

Patty.

Ruth.

Ester.

"Wow." Said, one guy. "Talk about a group of rejects. Look at their teeth"

"Look at those clothes" said, one guy.

And Meg felt the need to defend them since she too used to be in that situation.

"Hey, those group of rejects are my friends" Said, Meg suddenly speaking up for them.

Everybody was as silent as a grave.

"They were my friends who are from my old school and they stuck by me." She said.

Silence.

"Okay, then" Said, Amelia, "We won't make fun of them"

"What? Really" Meg said, so easily.

"Yeah, your one of us now." Said, Amelia. "Why should we make fun of your other friends even if their, not one of us?"

"oh..." Meg said, before getting up and saying. "I'm going to invite them over."

And then she walked over, several guys turned to look at her but she didn't come to them and went to the group where the rejects where.

"Hi, Patty. Ruth and Ester" she said.

All three of them turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"M-Meg?' Said, Patty.

"Hi" She said, waving.

All of them were shocked, before crowding around her.

"What happened, girl?' Said, Ruth. "You looked amazing!"

"You look popular!" Said, Ester.

"We'll, it took a combination of several thing's but my new school is really great" said, Meg. "Do you want to meet my other friends from my new school?"

"Sure" Said, Patty before all three got up and followed Meg to her friends.

When they saw her walking to the popular looking group with teenagers dressed expensively, they froze.

"Meg, your back" said, Amelia.

"Amelia, everybody I want you to meet my old friends" Meg said, as put all three of them froze. "This is Patty, Ruth and Ester"

"Yo" One guy said.

"Don't care" said, another guy.

"Hi" Amelia said.

All three of them felt like fainting.

Was, Meg popular!?

#Scene Break#

"So, you found a job that quick, huh?" Said, Stewie, dressed like he was going to tennis.

"It's a job that pays a lot more than my old job at the homeless centre" Said, Brian.

"Really? What is it?" Said, Stewie.

Brian started to sweat and said. "...I write for billboards" he lied.

He couldn't tell Stewie that he got a job picking up the trash for the neighbourhood, that was too shameful.

"Brian, I know that was lie but I'm going to drop it" Said, Stewie, before he said. "Why are you follow me?" noticing.

"Oh, I was wondering...if I can come with you to Chadly party" Said, Brian.

"What?" Said, Stewie, stopping. "Why would you want to come with me to Chadly party?"

"Look, Stewie" Said, Brian. "I just need to get out of the house for a bit. I've been working and I want to hang out with you."

Against his better judgement.

"Really?" Said, Stewie.

"Really" Said, Brian.

"Alright than" Said, Stewie before heading to the door and a servant opened the door for him and a taxi was waiting for them out front.

They got in and the taxi drove to the gate and it let them through.

They arrived at Chadly mansion, almost an hour later and the door opened and Stewie and Brian walked out.

"Wow" Said, Brian looking at the Giant mansion.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen Chadly mansion" Stewie said, as they walked up the steps and were offered food by servants.

By the time, they got in, they saw several kid's wondering around the mansion.

It was the first time, Brian was giving appalled looks for not appearing fancy enough.

And then Stewie saw Chadly.

"Chadly" Said, Stewie walking up to the boy.

"Oh, hey Stewie" said, Chadly turning around, and then he saw Brian which made him say. "Stewie, I didn't know the dog was coming with you"

"We'll, he kind of just came" said, Stewie and Brian got a very strong feeling that Chadly did not like him.

"We'll, he can stay as long as wants, as long as he doesn't touch my dog" said, Chadly.

"Dog?" Stewie said.

"Oh, I didn't show you my dog before?" Said, Chadly, surprised "Come with me, she's relaxing in our second pool out back"

They followed him to the shortest shortcut out back, which involved lots of pictures and fancy furniture, they went out and Brian was overcome with the smell of expensive prime stake.

Brian tail began to wag, as they walked past the first pool before going to the second pool and saw a man cooking Stake and that Stake was being served to a beautiful dog who was having her claws done.

Brian blinked.

"This is my Samoyed dog, Momo" Said, Chadly. "She's a 3-time winner show dog and I selected her because she was the best looking out of the bunch. She cost 15, 000 dollars and was worth every penny"

And Brian continued to blink as Chadly said.

"Here, Momo"

The dog responded to his voice, her white fluffy coat was beautiful and she ran to Chadly and licked his skin.

"That's a good girl" Chadly said, before he was giving an expensive looking ball and she smiled when she saw it. "Do you want it, girl? Do you?"

The dog barked.

"Go get it" Chadly said, throwing it and she ran to get it, all the time Stewie couldn't help but notice how Brian was staring at the dog.

He was staring at her ass.

The dog came back happily with the ball and Chadlly patted her.

"Can I pat her?" Said, Stewie.

"Sure." Chadly said, before Stewie patted the dog who loved it immediately.

Stewie was given the ball and he threw it, the dog ran to it and got it back only to be rewarded with a scratch from behind the ears.

Seeing this, now all the kid's wanted to play with the expensive dog.

"Brian, are you alright?" Said, Stewie seeing how Brian was staring at the dog.

"Ur, what?" Said, Brian not quiet peeling his eyes away. "I'm perfectly fine"

"Stewie, let me show you to the stable so that we can ride horses" Said, Chadly.

"Sure" said, Stewie.

"I'll catch up" said, Brian and Stewie shrugged.

He went with Chadly to change into something more suitable and they were both just about to mount a horse, when there was suddenly a commotion.

"What's going on?" Said, Chadly and that's when the boy saw it.

His dog, running for her dear life and right behind her was Brian, right behind Brian were her personal servants who was trying to stop him.

"Brian?" Said, Stewie, shocked.

Momo seeing her owner ran to Chadly for safety, being so prized meant that she was sharp when a male who wasn't a purebred wanted to do her.

However Brian leapt and tackled the dog to the ground, she let out a cry and before he could properly mount her, Brian was ripped from her by her servants.

Both Chadly, Stewie and those who saw were shocked, they had almost witness successful Rape.

The dog seeing that she was free, leapt into Chadly arms and that's when Brian came to his sense's.

When Brian saw the whole picture other than Momo, a feeling of dread washed over him as rich kids looked at him with wide eyes including Stewie.

Chadly was mad.

"GET THAT FILFTHY DOG OUT!" Chadly said, "How dare he try to mount my dog!"

"P-Please, I'm sorry" Brian tried to explain. "Stewie"

Instead of looking at Brian, Stewie looked at Chadly and said. "I can, not stress how much I am sorry Chadly. I will make sure Brian is properly dealt with and you will never see him again"

"See him again? You should put that dog down" Chadly said, as Stewie grabbed Brian and made his way to the front door.

Stewie called a cab to take them back home, all the while Stewie was at silent as a grave.

"P-Please, don't tell Lois" Said, Brian as they got in. "I don't know what came over me."

"Tell her what, Brian?" Said, Stewie. "How you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and almost raped Chadly's, dog? And this isn't even the first time you've done it! Remember Cartars prized dog?"

And Brian cringed and said. "I'm really sorry Stewie"

"We'll sorry isn't good enough in this situation Brian." Said, Stewie shocking the dog. "Do you know how long I spent trying to be friends with Chadly and those kids at that school? It took me a long time to convince them that I was genuinely well off and won't lie to them. Now because of you, whenever they think of me, they will envision you trying to rape a prized dog right in front of their eyes. Those kids were my intellectual equals, Brian and you just had to ruin it"

"Stewie, those kid's only care because your rich" Brian said.

"Says the one who was about to rape a dog" Said, Stewie, making Brian cringe. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Lois and have you thrown out of the house?"

Yes, why?

Brian had ruined his friendship with other children twice now.

And then something occurred to Stewie.

"Oh, my god." Stewie said, with wide eyes. "The only reason why you wanted to come with me to Chadly party was because you wanted to feel superior. You wanted to be waited on hand and foot"

"No, I don't" Said, Brian.

"Yes, you do" Said, Stewie. "Lois wasn't going to pamper you like Peter so you were hoping Chadly would. That dog even has her own swimming pool and personal chef, there was no way Lois was going to give you anything close to that. I can't believe you. After I busted my hump getting you expensive Starbucks and letting you sleep in my room, this is how you repay me?"

"Stewie, it wasn't like that" Brian said.

"Than what was it?" Said, Stewie. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Lois and she kicks you out? You arrogant, pamper, selfish, son of a b-"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RUPERT!" Brian blurted out just as the gates opened to the house.

Silence.

Long hard silence.

And then Stewie said something.

"Oh, I know"

Brian was stunned.

"Look down" Stewie said.

Brian looked down and was shocked to find a loaded black handgun pressed to his fur.

The bullets clicked into place.

"When the door opens. I want you to start walking, Brian" Stewie said.

Brian fur stood up.

And scene!

Next chapter, Brian experiences Stewie wrath and the rampage shocks the whole family and the household. But they discover what Brian had done to bring out such rage which leads to nobody helping Brian. Gretchen and Peter find themselves being haunted by police as they try to make it to the border. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Thank you my readers for being willing to wait for me to finish this chapter at my own pace.

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!"

The residence of the Pwedersmith family were suddenly very much aware of this voice.

Stewie?

Meg who was on her phones with her friends went to see what was happening.

"Stewie take it easy" said, the voice of Brian.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY YOU BASTARD!" Stewie yelled.

Everybody began to move, wondering what was going on.

When Lois got to her child with Bradly behind her, both of them were stunned.

Stewie was beating up Brian with a hand gun and anything he could find in the house.

"Stop!" Brian said.

"Your mine now bitch!" said, Stewie before he kicked him.

Some servants tried to cool the situation down however...

"ANYBODY WHO INTERFERES GETS FIRED!" Shouted Stewie.

The servants took a step back.

"S-Stewie, what's going on?" said, Lois and more importantly where did he get the gun?

"THIS BASTARD WAS THE REASON I DON'T HAVE RUPERT ANYMORE!" Stewie blurted out.

"What are you talking about Stewie? We saw you with him a month ago" said, Meg.

"LIES! WHAT YOU SAW WAS A TEDDY OF LIES!" yelled, Stewie. "THIS BASTARD KILLED RUPERT BECAUSE OF JEALOUSLY! HE THEN HAD THE BALLS TO FOLLOW ME AND TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF GIVING HIM A PROPER BARRIAL! HE WENT TO THE STORE AND REPLACED HIM!" before he said to Brian. "HOW COULD YOU!? RUPERT WAS THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD! I COULD TELL HIM EVERYTHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE A KID WELL BEYOND HIS YEARS AND TRYING TO MAKE FRIENDS!? WELL DO YOU!?"

Everybody was stunned, Stewie was crying.

"But that's not the worst part" said, Stewie. "I finally made friends with children who are at the same level as me, and Brian had the balls to follow me, wanting to be pampered and almost raped my friends' dog right in front of all my classmates!"

"He did what!?" said, Lois.

"Brian, you did what!?" said, Meg.

"What the hell, Brian!?" said, Chris.

"I think I should go" said, Bradly.

"No. Your my boyfriend, so you have to be here" said, Lois stopping him in his tracks.

Brian looked around but realised, nobody was helping him.

"I-I didn't mean to" said, Brian. "It was a moment of weakness"

"Oh, so the several minutes of you chasing Chadly dog down was a moment of weakness!?" said, Stewie, "What about the way you jump and pinned her down before you happily started to try and penetrate her?" before he said. "Tell me, Brian. What was the end game if the servants hadn't pulled you off her, huh? Where you going to rape her, come to your sense's and run? What if she has puppies? Where you going to use that to force Chadly to adopt you? What if that doesn't work and you had actually signed that dogs death warrant because she was no long pure? What about me and the other kids?"

"Stewie, I-" Brian began.

Stewie shot him.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Brian yelled, clenching his bloody leg. "SOMEBODY HELP! I'M BLEEDING!"

However, nobody came to help him.

"Somebody throw this dog out" Came Lois uncaring tone.

"LOIS!" said, Brian.

He couldn't believe this.

"Brian, I've had it up to here with you" said, Lois. "You promised you would change but you clearly have no respect for anybody. I allowed you to use the servants and even brought dog soap for you, thinking you were doing well. Now, get out. Go back to your sad lonely apartment and leave me and my family alone."

"B-But, I told my landlord I would be moving out." said, Brian and very rudely as well. "Where would I stay?"

"Stay? You'll stay on the street like a regular dog" said, Lois stunning him. "Peter picked you up from the street and I'm throwing you back on it. You got a job now, just find another place. I'm stopping the support I'm given you"

"And you'll never seen me again" said, Stewie. "Enjoy your terrible life while I go to the best school, wear the best clothes and drink the most criminally priced Star Bucks coffee you will never get to taste. I've done my best to support you in your dreams and you have finally crossed the line with me."

"Servants, throw this dog out onto the street" said, Lois.

Brian suddenly found himself being man handled by the very people who had been appointed to serve him.

"G-Get off me!" said, Brian. "Stewie, guys. I'm sorry!"

He was dragged out and even down the hill in which the house stood on, he was dragged through the gate and then they dragged him to town where they threw him into the garbage dumpster behind a baby store, making sure it was very unpleasant even for a dog.

Brian managed to get out but the servants were long gone.

He had one opportunity and he just blew it.

In the coming years Brian would see Stewie but as Stewie grew older, his memory of him would grow less and less to the point he would be reduced to a weird talking dog that always wanted his attention, the family would have long since wiped all record of him and nobody would say a thing.

#House#

"Thank God, that horrible dog is gone" said, Lois before she instructed the servants to. "Tell the people at the gate to be on a look out for Brian. If they see him, I want them to give him on warning and if he doesn't obey, then you are free to pull out shot guns. If he still doesn't leave, they have my permission to shoot. He doesn't have a family and everybody online pretty much knows he's a douchebag anyway, so it's okay"

"Yes, Mistress" they said.

And then she took Stewie gun from him and said. "Where did you get this? Didn't I take away all your weapons?"

"Ur, well" Stewie tried to explain.

Suddenly, a servant answered the phone only for the servant to come back in and say. "Mistress, it's somebody from the Police Station named Joe Swanson. He says he needs to urgently speak with you"

Joe?

Lois hadn't thought about him in months.

"Give me the phone" she said, and he readily obeyed.

However, when Joe finished talking to her, Lois visible went pale and she collapsed to the floor.

"Lois/Mom!" Bradly and the kids said, catching him.

"Mom, what's wrong!?" said Chris.

"P-Peter. H-He" said Lois for the first time in months she was forced to think about him. "They arrested him but he escaped with his crazy Ex Gretchen Mercer! She armed and Joe thinks Peter is now armed as well. They are fleeing to the border but Joe believes, they might come after me for revenge or hold one of us for ransom before shooting. We're all in terrible danger!"

Everybody in the house was stunned.

Two crazy people were on the loose, and it was very likely they won't come here alone.

"Kids, where moving out right now and going to a hotel" said Lois, she wasn't staying here.

#Scene Change#

"Peter, take the wheel!" Gretchen Mercer said, as they were unfortunate enough to attract two police officers when they snuck out of the motel.

They about to get past when the police officers saw their wanted posters and chased after them.

Now they were currently in their car driving in pursuit of them.

"U-UR, okay?" said, Peter, his sweat hands made his grip on the wheel less than ideal.

Gretchen pulled out a shotgun from the back seat and said to Peter. "I'm going to give these cops what they deserve." and then she stood up, turned to the back and started opening fire in the middle of the road.

Bam!

Bam!

"Holy, Shit!" Said, Peter.

Holy shit was right, both police men's eyes widened in shock and their car swerved.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! I'M REQUESTING BACK UP!" Yelled one police officer, lowing his head to his chest as he leaned, he was forced to use the car casing as a small shield. "We are currently in pursuit of-"

BAM!

Gretchen shot the police office through his Radio, the bullet went through his jaw and punctured his Trachea killing him instantly, because he could no longer breath.

The car sped out of control due to the loss of the driver and the remaining police officer was shot through the eyes.

The car flipped and landed upside down before catching fire, the two police men were already dead but the incident caused a collision with the other cars behind it.

"Holy crap, you just murdered those two guys" said, Peter. "I've never seen such a lack of care for life since-"

"You" said, Gretchen, sitting down. "I told you, Peter. We were destined to be together" before saying. "Now, lets hold a burger king hostage at the next junction and force them to give us free food"

"You just read my mind" said, Peter.

Usually, it was him doing crazy and illegal stuff but it was like he had found his soul mate, now that he had nobody but her.

He floored it and drove crazily to the next junction, when they got there he swerved and crashed through the building, crushing a family of 5 that didn't see the blue car coming.

There were screams as they got out.

"ALRIGHT GIVE US ALL OF YOUR FOOD!" yelled Peter before he shot a woman with his own hand gun making more screams ring out.

They followed their noses to a burger king and held the workers at gun point, for every 30 seconds wasted, one of them would get shot.

And then when they had all the food, they ran and broke into a nice BMV from the car park before driving away.

The cops came minutes after they left.

"Stolen food taste so good" said, Peter stuffing his fat face and getting sauce everywhere.

"Buckle up, we have a long drive a head of us" said, Gretchen. "We're going to meet some old pals of mine"

#3 hours later#

"Jesus, that took forever" said, Peter as they pulled up to a western style bar that you always seen in the movies.

They got out of the car and walked in by pushing past small wooden doors like in every western movie ever.

The moment they entered, cigarettes, beer and human waste hit their noses.

Guys in the bar were either smoking, or beating each other up.

All 20 people turned to them and recognized Gretchen.

"GRETCHEN!" They all said.

"It smells like crap in here" said Peter.

"Sorry about that but Toilet water spilled in and the maintenance guy has yet to show up" said the bar owner.

Gretchen pulled him inside to walk behind her and said. "Peter this is Gerald"

She pointed at a guy who busy munching on a black and moldy cheese dressed in a coat he clearly stole, since it the security tag was still visible.

"Hey" the man said, with brown teeth before cackling like a witch.

Peter was understandably scared.

"This is Billy Joe" she said, to the guy who was stabbing himself on the hand repeatedly for some reason.

The man gave a grunt.

And then she went around introducing him to every unstable looking person she could find.

Peter was understandably scared.

"Okay, guys you've all met the person who I'm going to marry one day" Gretchen said, standing on a questionably sticking chair. "Who here is up for robbing and maiming Peter Ex Wife and possibly her family, too?"

"Me!" said Peter stupidly before he said to the guy next to him who was without his right hand. "I sure hate to the poor woman who is Peter Ex w- wait a minute"

He got up.

"Lois, may be many things but she doesn't deserved to be robbed and then killed" said Peter.

Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"This coming from a man who has a body count higher then all of us combined and was going to marry his own son because Lois rich father was passing the money onto Chris?" said Gretchen making his eyes widen. "People talk and everybody knows you're the biggest dick here, Peter. Your golden image isn't working here"

"Wait. You're THE Peter Griffon?" said the person beside him. "Your my idol! The way you just do what you want and get away with it was sweet until you were thrown in jail"

"Really?" said Peter as he looked to find admiration in the room and suddenly felt good.

"Well, that makes me the chef of all of you." he said.

And that's when an army of people showed up with massive guns.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Yelled the leader.

They all stared with wide eyes.

"Oh, what-" began a man only to be shot on the spot.

He was dead.

Everybody was on their feet and hands were up, in a flash after that.

"WHO IS PETER GRIFFON!" Yelled the leader.

"I-I am" said Peter, shaking.

"Do you have Sharktooths money!" said the man.

Sharktooth!?

"I don't have any money, please give me-ACK!" Peter began before his head was slammed into a wooden table, his fat hands were thrust in front of him and a blade came down.

It cut of Peter's middle finger.

"SON OF A-" He yelled, bleeding feverishly.

"Well, be back next month" said the ring leader spitting on him before they all went out.

"Oh, my God, Peter" said Gretchen going for First Aid kit.

He was sat down and bandaged up, while he wondered how the large army found him.

Peter, knew he had to get the money somehow or he would die.

He would get it even if he had to murder his Ex-Wife Lois to obtain his freedom.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Merry Christmas!

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

All linger thought of trying to a decent human being came undone in Peter mind and in its place was fear, fear to survive with no fingers and still very much alive.

Gretchen was on a laptop.

"What are you doing?" said, Peter. "Lets go rob Lois already. Its not like it would be hard to find it"

"This is where you need to be smarter, sweetie." said, Gretchen. "The Police will have no doubt informed Lois and the family of our escape. No cop in their right mind would allow a rich woman to stay in her house when it could be easily targeted. That means they most likely ran away by now and relocated. I'm shifting through your children's Instagram right now."

"Why-" began Peter before he said. "Oh...they would be bragging to their friends and making those viewing cook with envy"

"Exactly" she said, and then she got a hit with a post that suddenly appeared on the feed. "Bingo. Can anybody identify the background in this picture?"

Suddenly Peter noticed 10 insane guys appear from nowhere and crowd the obviously stolen laptop.

They were looking at Stewie's Instagram and found his viewpoint to be incredibly inconvenient.

They had to dip down to see well.

"That looks like Skageness in England." said, one guy. "Its incredible in the summer time but avoid strolls on the beach. Its not exactly a looker"

"And that's where we'll go" said, Gretchen. "Lets get fake disguises and fake ID's. I know a person who will smuggle weapons across the boarder for a favour. Let's kill this bitch!"

"Yay, lets get money" said, Peter.

#Skegness#

"I thought this place would be more impressive" said, Stewie as he walked on a deck with his family, dressed a beach shirt, shirts and flip flops. "Why does the air smell like ocean even when we're going to the bathroom?"

A family they crossed stood and stared at him.

"What?" said, Stewie glaring at them. "That's right, I'm a talking baby. Keep walking, peasants. I can buy and sell you"

"Stewie, be nicer to those around you." said, Lois, dressed in a pretty blue top, white shorts and flip flops, before she said to the family. "Sorry about that. He hasn't had breakfast yet so he's cranky"

"We'll, your not wrong" said, Stewie.

"I did offer to drive" said, Bradly beside her, dressed in his classics suit pants and sweater.

"And I declined, thinking we would have a beautiful walk to our new living arrangement but I was clearly mistaken" said, Lois. "If I can go back in time and slap my past self that thought this was a good idea than I would"

And that's when they turned to the left and saw one of the many house's, Brandly family's owned and he had agreed to house them all in, after the police asked them if they had anywhere else to stay.

"First time, seeing the house in person. It looks okay" he said, and everybody agreed, it wasn't a mansion of a house but it wasn't falling apart.

They entered and walked through the gate, they then walked to the door and Bradly moved a flower pot to get the key and they walked in.

The house had been restored, and the gas and electricity had been paid for.

They walked in only to find out the smell of the sea had followed them inside.

They hung up any coats they had and saw there wasn't even a computer in the whole entire place and everything had a weird English catholic vibe to it.

"My twitter followers are not going to believe this" said, Stewie texting and snapping a picture, only to hear.

"Stewie, what are you doing?"

He turned to see Meg.

Stewie froze, before quickly trying to hide his phone.

"You know the rules, we can't have any cell phones with us" she said, grabbing his own and Stewie looked shattered. "What if somebody tracks us?"

#Airport#

Peter looked over Gretchen shoulder and said. "Whoa, that house looks ancient but in a good way"

Gretchen looked at the location tagged and thought the youngest Griffin had a serious problem with posting, he was posting like once every 15 seconds.

None of the other's were foolishly online.

"We got our target" she said, "Lets go boys"

And then they got into a car that they rented.

#Quahog#

An hour later, Joe Swanson finally got to look at his phone and saw the updates that Stewie had updated his profile and even tagged the photo.

He wasn't supposed to do that.

"So of a bitch" he said, before he yelled to the guys. "WHERE IS THE PHONE NUMBER WE KEEP TO CONTACT THE BRITISH POLICE?"

Everybody froze and looked at each other.

Joe face palmed.

They really needed to be more organised.

#Skegness#

Meg handed Stewie phone over to her mother and Lois gave Stewie a look that made Stewie not dare to throw a tantrum here.

He didn't reveal that he had foolishly took a picture and tagged it on his Instagram.

"Mom, I'm hungry" said, Chris.

"I'll cook breakfast" said, Bradly.

"What? You know how to cook?" said, Lois.

"No. I wasn't allowed to touch a stove while growing up but now I can" said, Bradly.

What?

And all of them could practically see the whole house in flames from one dish gone horribly wrong.

"Bradly, I think I should cook" said, Lois. "I want to treat you. Your already letting us stay here"

His eyes went wide before he gave a disappointed look but respected her wishes by letting Lois do her thing and sat down with the kids.

It was one of the reason why her kids preferred him over Peter.

Respect.

Bradly showed them that it was possible for a man to respect a woman's wishes and not be a douchebag seconds later.

Heaven only knows how many times they saw Peter show his complete lack of respect for Lois right in front of them.

And with Bradly, you wouldn't expect him to use one of them as some kind of accessory or get out a baseball bat and start swinging because he thought it would be hilarious to hit people and destroy property.

"So...did any of you do or accomplish anything recently?" said, Bradly to the kids while they waited for Lois to make Breakfast.

"Oh, I got a boyfriend" said, Meg surprising all of them, she was surprised as well. "His name is Eric and he's so sweet"

"That's great" said, Bradly. "I told you taking care of yourself mentally and physically will show results. Maybe, you'll introduce him one day to the family but that's only if both of you are ready"

"We'll, I got 2 golden stars this week" said, Stewie. "The teacher said, he was not only impressed with my comprehension but also my behaviour as well"

"That's amazing Stewie." said, Bradly. "How about we go out and you can pick a toy out for those two stars?"

"Really?" said, Stewie.

"Good behaviour deserves to be rewarded" said, Bradly before all of them turned to Chris.

"Ur, we'll. I recently found a website of people talking about my art work and they kind of showered me with compliments" said, Chris, he had been shocked to read complete strangers analyse his painting like it had some profound meaning behind it or told his entire back story.

He just drew for fun.

Never had he been called Complex before by complete strangers.

"That's great. That means your work is being recognised so feel proud." said, Bradly and Chris smiles. "However, next time I'm going to teach you how to spot genuine criticism that will help you improve versus people who just want to deliver a crushing blow to your self-esteem. If you can't recognise the difference between the two and react in the way you shouldn't. A Reputation can make or break a career"

"Thanks, Bradly" said, Chris.

All of three of them felt good about themselves, which hardly felt with Peter.

Bradly, took genuine interest in them and wasn't nagged by Lois to spent time with them or decide to spend time with them because he was wanted something out of them.

That and he gave advice that made sense and there wasn't a risk of going to jail for listening to it.

"Breakfast is ready" said Lois and then she produced what Peter had always complained about but now missed dearly.

She put a large tray on the table and they saw plates on it.

"I made Eggy bread" she said, as they looked at a white brown that seemed to be an infusion of egg and bread into one. "Sausages. Normal Toaste and for cereal, I found a brand of cereal that said 'Golden Nuggets' and Weetabix's"

Stewie looked at the captain on the Golden Nuggets box and the donkey and began to pour the biggest into a bowel immediately.

They all began to take what they could and not a single one of them complained and made unreasonable demands at the person preparing the breakfast.

Lois was still getting used to not have a painfully fat man yelling at everything she did on the dinning table and acting worse than their 2 year son in terms of maturity.

They all finished an hour later and they went to the kitchen to help wash up.

Stewie started yawning.

They all realised that he did just spend 7 hours on a flight and a further 3 hours in the British version of a Taxi, called a Cab.

"Looks, like the little guy is tired" said, Bradly.

"I'm feeling tired too" said, Chris.

"I could use a nap" said, Meg.

"We'll, we could all use a rest" said, Lois kissing Bradly's cheek.

They all then went upstairs and picked a room to sleep in.

"You know, I can really see us and the Nissan guy as a family" said Stewie with his Siblings while the adults went upstairs. "He's done wonders for all our self esteem. He's at least a thousand times smarter than the Fat man and he smells better to"

"I agree with you Stewie" said Chris. "I'm catching up in my studies and making Bank thanks to Bradly"

"I already think of Bradly as my real dad" said Meg. "As far as I'm concerned mom wasn't married to a Man named Peter. Who's Peter? Not the name of somebody who holds my purse for me"

She was determined not to give that miserable excuse for a man a second thought.

Peter rarely treated her like his Daughter so why should she think of that man as her father when it was possible for another man to step up where he failed?

Peter was dead to her.

Meg went into the room she had chosen and slammed the door behind her.

Both Chris and Stewie looked at each other and than headed back into their new rooms.

Both Bradly and Lois were about to show each other age was nothing but a number in the master bedroom.

However this peaceful time would be cut short by a single roar of an engine.

An engine that was carrying alcholics, drugs and guns.

And scene!


End file.
